Forbidden Fruits
by Natalia173
Summary: Princess Minako and Kunzite are together. No new news right? But what if they aren't supposed to be? What if they're risking death just by holding hands? And what if they get caught?
1. Default Chapter

This story is still one of my favorites even after all this time. It needs a LOT of work. I am also pretty sure that I originally wanted it to be a Minkako/Kunzite story and just screwed up when I first wrote it. So, I'm changing the pairing in the revisions. General plot lines aren't changing, just perhaps its length and definitely its grammar (as in, for the better).

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I just use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Minako sat at the table and sighed, drumming her golden colored fingers nails on the silk covered table cloth. She hated royal functions. She hating attending, she hated having to listen to them and she especially hated when she was forced to make nice with people that she couldn't stand. She was an energetic person and had a hard time focusing something so tedious. She just didn't understand why she had to attend so many of them. Sure she was the Princess of Venus but did that really mean she had to go to Earth once a month to be present at the formal dinners? It's not like Princess Serenity cared if she showed up or not, or at least, didn't care if she showed up to the functions. Serenity would probably be very upset if she did not have these once a month guaranteed chances to see her friend.

So perhaps they weren't completely awful. After all they allowed her to see Princess Serenity, her best friend and the one who she was designated to guard along with three other senshi. Sometimes, though, she just ached to be home, walking around her gardens and reading a good book. She was hardly ever on Venus anymore because her duty called her to almost every other planet. Her parents were able to rule because she went on all the diplomatic endeavors.

Suppressing a second sigh, she glanced out the window waiting patiently for her freedom. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost missed the end of dinner and her dismissal.

"All of you are familiar with where your bedrooms are located. Your things have already been brought up and I am looking forward to the week that you girls will be spending with us," Queen Serenity said, addressing all of the ambassadors before her. She got up and left the table, thereby signaling it was okay for everyone else to leave as well.

"Well I for one will be glad to go to bed," Rei, Princess of Mars, said, stretching her limbs. She also had trouble sitting for such long periods. "The journey to Earth doesn't get any easier no matter how many times I do it. I wish there was a faster way that didn't consume so much of my energy. It takes me almost an entire day to recover." Teleporting to Earth was hard for all of them. Teleporting to any planet was hard.

"I think I will spend some time in the library," Ami, Princess of Mercury, stated to the group.

"Ami-chan, did you ever think that maybe you're trying to stuff a little bit too much information into that head of yours," Rei commented to her friend.

"I don't think she's going to the library for the information this time," Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, jumped in. "Maybe just to do a little studying on the human male body of Ryo-chan." She winked at a blushing Ami.

"Oh Ami-chan! You have to tell us all the juicy details!" Serenity exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes. Minako looked on with amusement before slipping out to the garden.

"Minako-chan, where are you going?" Serenity called and Minako suppressed a curse. She had hoped to escape unnoticed. She turned around as the whole group looked in her direction.

"Just out to the garden," she answered smoothly, smile on her face. "After all the traveling I need some fresh air." It was a completely plausible answer and everyone just nodded and went back to the task of seeing what juicy gossip they could pull out of poor Ami-chan. Minako sighed feeling sorry for her friend but glad that it caused the attention to be off of Minako.

The gardens were even more gorgeous than the ones on Venus. Both Serenities had a soft spot for the beauty and the fragrance of flowers and so therefore that love spilled over onto Earth. Not that Endymion's love for plants wasn't just as strong. There was every color before her eyes, paths set up so one could easily walk through and even places to rest. Minako sat on a bench, looking up at the moon. They had been on earth for nearly five hours now. They were supposed to be on vacation, other than the one or two meetings she had to attend, but Minako just couldn't seem to relax. She was missing a certain someone and what was worse was that he _lived_ on Earth. She lay down on the bench, frustrated.

"I wish he was here. I could really use someone to talk to," she mumbled to herself, expecting no one but the stars to answer her.

"Well I don't know if I'm him but you are more than welcome to talk to me," someone to her left responded. Minako shot straight up and faced the intruder. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Minko took a deep breath, calming her nerves, before she answered. "Kunzite, you are going to be the death of me." She stood up and went to hug him but he shook his head no ever so slightly. Had she not trained herself to see his slight nuances she would never have noticed.

"Someone could be watching," he warned her, offering his arm as any gentleman would do to a princess. She took his arm. "Just walk with me. I know someplace we can go." She nodded and followed him out of the garden.

They stopped at a lake on the grounds. Kunzite ran off and a few minutes later came back with a blanket and picnic basket and a large grin on his face. Minako couldn't help but return his enthusiasm.

"You always were the romantic," she said to him, helping him spread out the blanket before sitting on it. They were at the perimeter of the castles grounds, far displaced from anything. "How come we had to come all the way out here to be together?"

"The gardens are too close to the palace. If someone looked over the dining room balcony and saw us we could both get into a lot of trouble," he answered, sitting next to her and opening the picnic basket. They both knew the consequences of their relationship, one unknown to everyone. At least, they were both painfully aware of the consequences he faced. Minako would just be scolded; Kunzite would be beheaded.

"What are we going to do, Kunzite?" she asked softly, expecting no real answer. There wasn't one. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Was that a good solution?" he asked when they pulled apart, smirking at her. She hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it. If anyone ever caught us together, they would kill you. I could never live without you," she finished softly, all joking gone from her voice. She hugged him tightly. "I _refuse_ to live without you."

"I know the consequences of my actions," he told her, absently raking his fingers through her hair. "It'd be worth it just to spend one day with you, one minute. The fact that I've gotten to spend this much time to you is more then a blessing."

She sat up, frustrated that he was so willing to die for her. "Kunzite, I want to spend the rest of my life with you not just 'this much time.' I want to be with you forever, see you whenever I want and let everyone know we're together."

"You know we can't do that. We can only be together until you're married. I'm a general of Earth. You're a princess of Venus," he reminded her as if either of them could forget that point. "We knew when we began our relationship that we'd never be able to stay together. Eventually your parents are going to find you as respectable husband-"

"You _are_ a respectable husband!" she interrupted. He silenced her with his lips.

"Let's not argue. It's been over three months since I saw you last and I don't want to spend the little time that I do have with you fighting. I made you a picnic. Do you want it?" he asked, knowing just how to diffuse her anger.

"Did you make brownies," she asked with the voice of a child.

"What kind of lover would I be if I didn't?"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to suffer through it." She smiled as she resettled herself in his arms, arranging her dress around her. Just as Kunzite reached for the basket, a loud obnoxious noise punctured the air. It was the general alarm. Someone was on the grounds.

--

End of chapter one. Actually, the grammar so far isn't as atrocious as I thought it was. It was just missing a lot of tags. Until next chapter.


	2. Difficulties

Chapter two revisions. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all

--

"Kunzite, what's going on?" Minako asked, her head snapping towards the sound. The alarms were increasing in volume by the second and she was getting a little scared. She knew that the sound couldn't be good. Kunzite pulled her to her feet.

"The General alarm has gone off," he told her, looking around to make sure there was no danger near them. "Someone is attacking the premises. I have to go find out what's happening. Follow me so I can take you back safely." He took her hand and started dragging her across the lawn. He was going so fast that Minako could barely keep up.

"Kunzite… Kunzite!" she screamed at him. He stopped abruptly and looked back at her.

"Yes? What is it? I really must get you to safety," he told her. His eyes kept flitting from side to side, checking for any dangers that might be near.

"Kunzite, I can get back on my own. I'm the Princess of Venus and a Sailor Senshi. I protect Princess Serenity like you protect Endymion. I come equipped with my own fire power," she told him. They both knew it but that still didn't stop him from wanting to protect her. In reality, she could probably kill whatever came at her better than he could. That realization didn't change his opinion.

"Minako…" he began, not wanting her to be on her own. She put her hand to his lips.

"I'll be fine. Go help fight the enemy and stop worrying about me," she told him. He leaned over and quickly kissed her.

"Minako-chan, if I could stop worrying about you I wouldn't have asked to escort you in the first place." With one last kiss he took off to go fight whatever foe had violated the grounds of the castle. Minako ran across the grounds as fast as she could in heels and a dress. Finally fed up, she tore the heels off and sprinted to the castle, shoes strung over her wrists.

Just as she was about to reach the outer gates of the castle, a large yoma appeared in front of her, no doubt one of the invaders. Minako dropped the shoes she held to the ground and blasted it with her Love Me Chain. It dodged as she continued to attack it. Finally one of the blasts hit its mark and destroyed an entire arm of the yoma.

Kunzite had been watching the whole episode and, after killing a yoma of his own, ran to help Minako. He saw her blast off the creatures arm with her Love Me Chain. But as the attacked finished, the yoma threw a dark energy ball at her. She dodged but didn't see the second one that was thrown. The one that was now headed straight for her.

"Minako!" Kunzite ran and jumped, knocking her to the side just as the dark energy would have hit her. They rolled to lessen the shock and ended with Kunzite over her. He pulled himself up and looked down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked frantically, scared that she had been seriously injured. She nodded at him.

"I… I think so," she told him, her voice shaky. He was about to lean down and kiss her when Prince Endymion and the other generals arrived around them. Remembering where he was, he hoisted himself up and then offered his hand to Minako, pulling her to her feet as well.

"Are you well, Princess? I am sorry for knocking you so improperly but it was only for your safety."

"Think nothing of it, General. Anytime you feel you need to knock me to the ground to save my life I will welcome it then as I do now." She smiled at him and the others chuckled at her small joke. Nephlite stepped up.

"Well I think that you two have had enough excitement. We have to go type up our reports." Nephlite turned to Kunzite. "Shall I assume you will be taking the rest of the night off, sir?"

Kunzite finally tore his eyes away from the Princess of Venus and turned his attention to Nephlite. "Hmm? Oh yes I will, thank you." Endymion and the other generals left, leaving Kunzite and Minako by themselves. "I'm escorting you back to your chambers," he told her firmly. "I should have escorted you to the castle but I went against my better judgment."

"Kunzite, I'm fine. You have destroyed the enemy. I think I can handle anything that's in the castle."

"Minako, you almost died!" He said it like she hadn't been there. "I could never have lived with myself if you had been hurt knowing I should have taken you back myself. God Minako…" He pulled her into a tight embrace, not caring who saw he was so upset. "I thought I had lost you. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life. What would I ever do without you?" he mumbled into her hair. Minako pushed back from him.

"I guess you'll find out when my parents find me a suitable husband." She turned and stalked off.

--

It was two A.M and Minako was still awake. She had been berating herself over what she had said to Kunzite. She didn't even know why she had said it. He was only worried about her and he had every right to be. She just was tired of the charade they were playing. She hated being a princess, knowing she would never be able to be with the one person she wanted. He was constantly putting off the discussion of their relationship, convinced that she would never be married, though he never said that. Between almost being killed by the yoma and their discussion earlier at the lake, her patience had snapped.

She stared at the ceiling and knew she would never be able to sleep unless she talked to Kunzite. She got up and wrapped her robe around her and slipped on a pair of slippers. She opened the door quietly and slipped out. The quickest way to Kunzite's quarters was left but that was also the most used way. If she didn't want to run into loose servant lips, she'd be wise to take the round about way. The only problem was that she had to pass not only Nephlite's room but also Rei, Ami, and Makoto's. She debated her options. She could sneak past the other rooms unnoticed better then she could avoid a large amount of servants.

She took off down the hall as quickly as she thought safe. Other then a slight mishap that almost caused Ami to wake from her position at her desk, Minako arrived at Kunzite's door relatively quickly. Right as she was about to knock she realized it was almost four in the morning at this point. Why didn't it occur to her that he would be asleep? She turned to leave when she heard a door open behind her. She turned surprised. If one of the servants caught her here at this time of night they'd both be done for.

"Minako? What are you doing here at four in the morning? What if someone catches you?" Kunzite stood before her, clad in nothing but his uniform pants and a button down white shirt that was opened halfway.

"Hello, Kunzite. I couldn't sleep," she explained and then realized it didn't explain her presence there. "I needed to talk to you."

"I think you said plenty this evening. Now if you'll excuse me…" He attempted to close the door but Minako put her hand on it, stopping him.

"Kunzite… I didn't mean what I said. I was just… scared I guess. I don't know." She shook her head as if that would clear away the confusion she was feeling. "I'm just as afraid of losing you as you are of me. But the only time you realize that you're losing me is when I almost die. Kunzite, if, when, my parents find me a husband," she conveniently left out the word suitable. No use arguing about that, "you'll lose me then too. I can't be married to one man and have another on the side. And I don't want you to be the man on the side. I want you to be my husband."

Kunzite stepped aside, allowing her to enter. "Maybe we should talk about this inside," he said, gesturing into the room. She checked the hall quickly before ducking into his doorway.

"I want you to be my wife, Minako," he said, sitting on the couch in front of the fire, "but we have to face reality eventually. Maybe we should just call it off now before either of us gets too emotionally involved with the other." The hurt in Minako's eyes was so great that Kunzite felt as if his own heart was being ripped from his chest.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you haven't already become 'emotionally involved,' Kunzite. Look me straight in the eyes and say it," she demanded, angry. Kunzite took a deep breath and then looked directly into her eyes. Damned if he could do it.

"Oh, Minako…" he sighed. He pulled her towards him and embraced her tightly but gently. "You know I could never do that. I love you more then anything, woman, and I'll be damned if I'm ever going to let some puffed up prince take you away from me. I don't know how but I will figure out a way to make you mine in the eyes of everyone." She hugged him tighter hearing the exact words she had hoped to.

"Oh, Kunzite, what are we going to do? How are we ever going to get through this?" she asked, her mouth against his ear.

"I don't know," he said releasing her. He was reluctant to do so but it was late. "But you'd better get back to your room before someone catches you. I don't want this to end before I have a chance to make it work."

--

These are proving relatively easy to clean up so it shouldn't take that long to finish. Enjoy!


	3. Shock

Next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Minako went about the rest of the week as normally as she could. She attended the necessary meeting and conferences with the Queen of Earth, chit-chatted with Princess Serenity, and spent as much time as she could with Kunzite. The week was finally drawing to a close and Minako, for one, was glad. Their vacation officially started next week, meaning no meetings or conferences with heads of states, and she could use it. After all the stresses of royalty she needed a break.

She put a robe over her bathing suit and grabbed a towel, heading for the hot springs. It sounded so relaxing that Minako had to force herself not to run. Kunzite had said to meet him there and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for the two of them.

She put up her hair, sticking it messily with pins to keep it off her neck, and was about to leave when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed in exasperation. She was going to be late and she hated wasting what little time that she had to spend with him. It seemed to be less and less as of late, as if fate herself were conspiring to keep them apart. Minako opened the door to see a messenger before her. He bowed low before presenting her with a sealed letter.

"M'lady this was sent from your mother and is to be opened immediately," he instructed, never rising from his bow. Minako waved him off before closing her door to read the letter. She sat down on her bed as she read.

_Minako,_

_My darling, how are you enjoying your time with Princess Serenity and the other Senshi? We miss you dearly but look forward to your homecoming. I know you dread coming back because you love Serenity so much but I have news that will make you want to race home._

_Your father and I have found you a husband. He is a Prince on Venus, of Manchester, and has eagerly paid your bride price. Of course we met him first; I wouldn't want you to be with someone I knew you would despise, but I am confident that you two will get along wonderfully. We can now secure the future of Venus._

_I know that you will want to return home immediately but we insist that you stay. It has been so long since you have had the chance to visit not only with your fellow royalty but your long time friends. It will be quite a time before you will all meet once again. Please enjoy your stay and we will see you in a month's time._

_Love You Always,_

_Mammy and Pappie_

Minako's eyes began to fill with tears. They had already found her an acceptable suitor? But she was too young to marry. She knew then Venusians married young, her mother wasn't much older then she in fact, but it still seemed really early. She hadn't figured out a way to marry Kunzite yet and it was already time for her to marry another.

And then she remembered. Kunzite. She was supposed to meet him at the springs. How was she ever going to tell him? How was she ever going to explain what had happened? He would be just as, if not more, devastated then she. Minako flung herself face down onto the bed and began to sob. She was going to lose everything she loved all because she was a princess. Everything because of bloodline and prejudices. And there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it.

--

Minako ended up being almost twenty minutes late for her meeting with Kunzite. It had taken her awhile to compose herself. She didn't want him to know how upset she was so she stopped her crying, erased all traces that she had and left to meet him. He was pacing the ground, a familiar trade mark of his, with a worried look blatantly written across his well chiseled features. He didn't notice her arrive and she had to clear her throat to get his attention.

"Minako-chan! Where have you been?" he asked, walking quickly over to her. "I've been worried sick about you. When you didn't show up I thought the worst." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly. She smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, Kunzite. I had something detain me." She couldn't tell him, not yet. It would ruin their entire afternoon. But Kunzite pushed when she didn't elaborate.

"Are you going to tell me what it was?"

She refrained from screaming her frustration at the injustices of her life and, more calmly than she felt, answered, "Later, after we go for our swim. I've had a long day and could use some relaxation." She pulled off her robe and slid into the hot springs. The warm water enveloped her and she sighed in comfort. Her day might be going terribly but at least she was able to relaxed her tightly wound muscles. Kunzite slipped in with her and, seeing her obvious tenseness, began massaging her shoulders. He knew she was keeping something from him but he wasn't going to press anything. She'd tell him in her own time.

They sat in silence for a long while, in a companionable way. It was never uncomfortable between them, just relaxing and comforting. Sometimes the silence was exactly what they needed. Minako knew that _she_ needed it anyways. She still wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. They had lived in the fantasy that her marriage was incredibly far off for so long that they hadn't realized how close it really had come. She knew the news would devastate him but she also knew that if she kept it from him and he found out some other way, not only would he be distraught, but also extremely hurt and mad that she had kept it from him.

Kunzite had been watching her features. Something was really troubling her but he couldn't have told what it was for the life of him. He hated when she kept things from him. It had caused them distress in the beginning of their relationship and, after the incident, had sworn not to keep anything from each other. Now she was doing the exact thing that they had promised they wouldn't. He leaned down and gently kissed her neck.

"Tell me what's bothering you. Please. It's killing me to see you so worried and upset," he murmured into her ear, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She sighed as she realized she had to tell him. It didn't matter if she did it now or later, the effect was going to be the same. Might as well get it over with.

"I got a letter from my parents today," she began, leaning into his warmth. Kunzite looked at her quizzically.

"Ok… so you got a letter from your parents. You get one every week don't you?"

"Yes but this one had some… news in it," she knew she was still being cryptic but she couldn't bear telling him. How do you explain to the person you love that you have to marry someone else?

"News? Bad news?"

"For my parents it was fabulous news. For you and I, it is terrible news," she finally said. Kunzite's eyes widened as he realized what news she was talking about.

"They've found you a husband haven't they?" he asked softly, hardly believing his own words. Minako looked down at the reflective water but nodded slowly.

"I got the news right before I came here. A messenger delivered it to me. I will be married when I go back home at the end of the month." Tears she thought that she had already shed started to gather in her eyes. She couldn't believe it was over. Their time together had passed so quickly.

"Minako, Minako, my love, please don't cry." He kissed her, over and over. "I can't stand to see you cry."

"How can I not? We can't be together anymore, Kunzite. This is it, we have to end it. By the end of the month I'll be married and there will be nothing that we can do about it." She turned, buried her face into his chest and sobbed harder. "I haven't even met him! They expect me to marry someone I've never seen before in my life. How can I when I have found the love of my life? How am I ever supposed to leave you?"

"You're not, just like I'm not supposed to leave you. I can't, I love you too much. But you forgot my promise."

"What promise?" she mumbled. He chuckled softly.

"Didn't I tell you that I'd find a way to marry you? I meant every word of it, Minako. I don't intend to lose you because I happen to be an Earth general. I don't care if I have to become a Venusian general to do it. I'll leave Earth if I have to."

She admired his ambitions but she knew of the things that her parents considered unsuitable about him, being from Earth still only ranked second on the list. "Kunzite, you know as well as I do that I can't marry _any_ general, only royalty. And the prince of providence whatever seems to be the only suitable husband to my parents."

"I know the rules, Minako-chan. I know the stakes, just like you did when we got into this relationship. But just like you I can't control what I feel anymore then I can control a Venusian government."

"Wouldn't life be easier if you could? If you controlled our government you could get rid of this obscene law and allow us to marry," she said, daydreaming. Both knew how impossible that was. Changing Venusian law was one of the most excruciating processes ever, even for royalty. The Venusians were very set in their traditions.

"Minako, something tells me that if I were in control of your government I wouldn't have to get rid of the law because I would be suitable for marriage," he told her, an edge of hard humor to his voice. "But what ifs aren't going to help us."

"Then what is?"

"Oh my dear, Minako, if I knew that, I would be the happiest man in the world."

--

Aww, it's so sad they can't be together! Anyways, on to the next chapter.


	4. You Told Who!

Chapter 4. Redoing these, I'm realizing they're really short. Now my stories are probably ridiculously long… not much I can do about it. Like I said, I'm just fixing general grammar problems, not rewriting the whole story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Minako and Kunzite got out of the springs about an hour later. He had a meeting to go to and she had promised Rei that she would play her in a game of tennis, something she wasn't particularly looking forward too. Rei tended to be a little over competitive so when she lost, as she often did against Minako, she was not a lot of fun to be around for the rest of the day. Minako didn't even know why she agreed to play anymore. She wrapped her hair up in a spare towel she brought and sighed, wondering if it was possible for the day to get worse. And it originally held such potential.

"Don't worry about it. I told you I'd figure something out," Kunzite told her, kissing her cheek softly.

"Kunzite, I have to marry royalty. You're not; please tell me how you are going to figure this one out? We have to stop living in a dream world and be sensible. The best suggestion you have made was when you said we should call it off before it goes too far."

"Except for the fact that it's already gone too far," he replied dryly. He took her hands and looked her in the eye. "Minako, don't pretend that this means nothing to you. Don't pretend that this whole thing has just been for kicks until you were to be married. Don't lie to me and more importantly, to yourself." He looked at her as if reprimanding a child who had gotten into the sugar bowl. She hated being talked to like a five year old and she could feel her fury rising.

"Don't presume to tell me how I feel," she spat back at him. "You know nothing, or next to nothing, about me and my feelings yet you feel you have the right to lecture me as a parent would a child. I think you are stepping over your boundaries."

"Minako, please don't act like this. Don't do this. Don't do something that you are bound to regret in the end." He continued to look her in the eyes, pleading with her.

"I think that our reference to each has been much too informal as of late," she told her, removing her hands from his. "You seem to forget that _I_ am the princess and _you_ are but a general." Kunzite looked at her hurt written clearly across his handsome features. Minako almost broke down and told him how much she loved him but she had to be strong. Separation was what was best for both of them. She hated hurting him but she didn't see any other way out.

"Forgive for my transgression, _Princess_ Minako. I will do well not to disturb, or see, you for the rest of your stay on earth while visiting Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Good day your highness." He gave a stiff bow, and a chilly look, before walking off leaving Minako to reflect upon the mistake she had just made.

"Kunzite, love, I'm sorry but it has to be done to save us both," she whispered to his retreating figure.

--

The month was drawing to a close and Minako hadn't talked to Kunzite since their little tête-à-tête at the springs. After only a day of having virtually no contact with him she realized the huge mistake she had made. She knew why she had done it and, despite the pain she was feeling, she knew that it would be better this way. He would eventually get over her and, even more important, he would be safe. If someone had ever found out… she shook her head, not wanting to think about the consequences.

That didn't stop her from hating the decision that she made. She knew, _knew_, that she would never be able to live a life without him yet she insisted on pushing him away; a person who truly loved and cared for her and she threw him to the curb as if he were nothing when, in fact, he was everything. Some goddess of love she was. She couldn't even keep her own love life in order. She had tried to find Kunzite after the incident to talk to him, but he had skillfully avoided her for the past three weeks. And now, in a mere three days, she would be leaving for home.

She could feel a headache coming on and she massaged her temples to try and ward it off. She had absolutely no desire to go home. At least here she could pretend that Kunzite and she were going to live together for eternity but when she went home, that would be it. The game would be over and the only solution she could find for it would be to declare herself no longer part of the royal family. She'd lose her title, her responsibilities, her inheritance. Not that any of that mattered but she'd also lose her family. She would no longer be able to go on shopping trips with her mother or have late night talks with her father. She would lose the only family she had known and her children would grow up without grandparents. It would also be magnificently unfair to her people. She was the only daughter on Venus, the only heir and her mother was much too old to bear any more children. The Prince of White Point would become the next king and if that happened it would be like throwing her kingdom into the lion's den. The Prince of White Point was too greedy and power hungry to ever be a suitable ruler. He wasn't even considered to be a suitable husband.

She massaged her temples as the mild headache became a full blown migraine. All the pressures that were weighing upon her shoulders were starting to take their toll. What was she ever going to do about her and Kunzite? That was under the assumption that Kunzite ever spoke to her again. Given her atrocious behavior on their last meeting she wouldn't be at all surprised if he never wanted to speak to her again… ever. That would be a very real possibility in three days when she left and wouldn't see him again until Serenity and Endymion got married.

She banished the thought out of her mind not wanting to add more stress than was absolutely necessary. Kunzite had a good head on his shoulders and was very calm and collected, often more then her. He was not one to hold a grudge over ill spoken words. She decided she would talk to him after dinner, confess her wrong-doings and beg for his forgiveness. He would give it and then kiss her to reassure her, just as he always did. She finished up her errands all the while trying to ignore the fact that her heart was calling her a liar.

--

Kunzite stalked around his personal library. It was the only place he knew she wouldn't be and thus the reason he had stayed there virtually every moment for the past three weeks. He was going absolutely crazy but she had made no real effort to resolve the problem so therefore neither had he. No reason to make her any madder then need be. An angry Minako was the hardest person to try and have a rational conversation with. No, it was best just to let her come to him.

He sat down in a chair and sighed in frustration. He was making excuses and he knew it. More then once he had avoided her approach knowing he would have to confront her. He wasn't ready for that because he was scared of the fact that maybe she actually _didn't_ want him. If it were true he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. Sometimes the only thing that would keep him going was the fact that she cared and would be waiting to see him when the day was over. All she had to do was smile at him and it was like nothing had ever gone awry in his life. How could he even have believed for a moment that he could live out his life without her? How could he have been so stupid to think that he could really have given her up when it was time for her to be married?

He felt like banging his head against the wall to rectify his own stupidity. Fortunately a knock at his library door saved him from the most unpleasant experience.

"Who is it?" he called, not even bothering to get up. He would most likely just tell them to leave anyways.

"Minako," came the reply, muffled by the door. Free from one unpleasant experience to be thrown into another, was his wry thought. As much as he didn't want to, Kunzite rose to allow her entrance.

"Princess, what a pleasant surprise. Please enter." He stood aside so that she could come in and then gestured to one of the chairs. "Tell me, your highness, to what do I owe this most unexpected visit?" His voice was nothing but cordial, all emotion wrung from it. If he had spoken to her any other way he would have probably cracked and begged her to love him again.

"I have come to rectify the mistakes I have made in the past," she answered, equally polite.

"I'm sure, Princess, that whatever mistake was made was nothing of extreme importance. Now if you will excuse me…" He began to walk towards the door but Minako was having none of it. She stood, her anger taking over again.

"Kunzite, please stop acting like that."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, your Excellency. As much as I regret to say so I have other duties to attend as I'm sure you do also." He bowed stiffly then turned to walk out.

"I guess the promise of a general is not to be trusted. I would have expected more out of you, Kunzite," she baited him. He turned and looked at her, icy look in his eyes. She could see his own anger, barely restrained beneath his facade.

"I have never broken my word when it was given. I can not believe that you would make such false accusations." His voice was strained, making attempts to keep his voice even and not yell.

"I never make false anything. If my memory serves me correctly you promised me you'd find a way to marry me. It appears clearly to me that you no longer intend to do that so therefore you have disgraced your word," she explain, crossing her arms across her chest, daring him to contradict her.

"Minako…"

"If that is the way you feel then good day to you, sir." She brushed past him, mad at him and herself for causing this whole thing. Right as she was about to walk out the door she felt a firm grip on her arm. She turned and saw all traces of anger gone from his face. All that remained was the same pain and loneliness that she had felt these past weeks. "Kunzite?"

"If I let you walk out the door now I'll be making the stupidest mistake I have ever made in my entire life, including the time I broke the Queen's 2000 year old Egyptian vase." His mouth curved into a boyish grin. She giggled softly. The Queen had almost demoted him back down to a private after that one.

"You are awful," she told him, no conviction in her voice.

"And very sorry," he whispered to her. "I shouldn't have been trying to avoid you these past few weeks. But I was afraid that… maybe you really didn't want me."

"Oh, Kunzite, I'm so sorry. I acted like an idiot that day at the springs. I don't even know why I did it." She shrugged her shoulders at a loss for words, for an explanation. "I guess the fact that my parents had already found me a suitor really scared me. It meant that our time together is running dangerously short and I haven't even faced the fact that it's going to end, let alone that the time had come." Kunzite pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"It scared me too, a lot. Minako, I still keep to my promise that I'm going to find a way for us to be together," he said, kissing her cheeks, eyes, forehead, anywhere he could lay them. "No matter how hard I try I just can't keep myself from loving you. These past three weeks have been hell for me. How do I ever expect to handle you being married to someone else?"

"Whoever said that love was supposed to be easy must be living in a different universe. This is not easy, at all. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with and it shouldn't be." She hugged him tightly afraid to ever let go again.

He smiled, feeling similarly. "I've never heard that love was easy, just worth it. Believe me, Minako, you're worth it. We'll figure it out. Have you ever thought about talking to your mother? Maybe she wouldn't be totally disagreeable to the idea of us getting married."

She cringed at the thought of telling her mother. Either of her parents would be mortified, but especially her mother. She shook her head. "If I am going to tell them then I will have more luck with my father."

"But your father is not only opposed to _any_ royalty marrying below their station but also opposed to anyone from earth. How would he be easier to convince?"

"Because my mother thinks that love is a foolish, ridiculous thing," Minako explained. "She believes that one's husband should be chosen in spite of their preference to love and she also carries all the same prejudices as my father."

"Well they're certainly making it as difficult as possible," he grumbled. He knew it wouldn't have been that simple anyways but it didn't hurt to ask.

"It is their job, my love." She gently rubbed her temples, her aforementioned headache tenfold worse. Kunzite gently kissed her forehead, then her temples and finally rested his lips upon hers. He gently slipped his tongue past her lips and buried his hands in her long blond hair.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that in the past three weeks," he mumbled against her lips.

"Probably as much as I've wanted you to do it," she retorted. He laughed softly, but richly, his whole body shaking with laughter.

"You better get back to your chambers. The hour is beginning to grow late and your head is bothering you. Good-night, my beautiful Venus. I will see you in the morning." He kissed her once more before letting her leave.

--

"C'mon, Kunzite, is that all that you have?" Endymion taunted, thrusting his sword again. Kunzite barely avoided it before counter-attacking. Endymion blocked easily and then blocked again as Kunzite thrust another quick, but powerful, blow. The two swords clank for what seemed an endless time until finally Kunzite swept his feet under Endymion's feet causing him to fall to the floor in defeat. Kunzite held out his hand to help Endymion up.

"That was quite a good sparing session. It was just the relief I needed from my duties," Kunzite told his friend, grabbing towels for both of them. They had been sparing for about an hour and both had worked up a sweat.

Endymion took the towel and wiped his face off. "I've always told you to take more vacation, Kunzite. If you won't listen to your prince you're certainly not going to listen to anyone else. Sparing isn't supposed to be considered relaxing."

"It allows me to get my mind off things. For a few brief moments I do not have to think of duty," Kunzite replied. "It's all instinct."

"You've seemed quite tense as of late, Kunzite. Most unusual for you. Is there something that is bothering you?" Endymion sat down on a bench, Kunzite joining him. They both rested their heads against the wall, worn out.

Kunzite just shrugged his shoulders at the prince. "Nothing that your highness needs to be worried about. Just some… glitches in my personal life."

"Honestly, Kunzite, I didn't even know that you had a personal life. So what is the matter?" Endymion turned his head to look at his friend. Kunzite continued to lean against the wall, his eyes closed. He answered Endymion without looking at him.

"Nothing really, just something that I am going to have to figure out," was his obscure answer. How could he explain his problems to Endymion without telling him the details? It didn't seem possible and therefore Kunzite was avoiding the subject as much as possible.

"Stop being cryptic, Kunzite. We have been friends since we were boys. Tell me what troubles you, friend," Endymion persuaded. He didn't like knowing that something was burdening his general so. Endymion knew there was little that caused Kunzite to become distracted.

Kunzite sighed, deciding to tell Endymion at least the partial truth. "If I could, Endymion, I wouldn't hesitate to. Unfortunately, it isn't just mine to tell and can have a dire effect on certain parties. It must remain a secret." Kunzite brought his hands up to his face and rub his eyes. He was so tired these days. Endymion placed a hand on Kunzite's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Kunzite, please, I worry about you. Tell me what it is. You have my word as a man, a prince, and your good friend that anything that you say here will not leave here."

Kunzite sighed and wiped his face with a towel before answering. "There is a wonderful woman I have met. She is everything: beautiful, honest, smart, funny and vivacious. I love her more then I thought I could ever love a person." Talking about her, thinking about her, it all made Kunzite smile. Endymion did not miss the look on the general's face. How could he? He wore it often himself when he talked of Serenity.

"But?" Endymion injected wisely.

"We're not allowed to be together. It is against the laws of both our worlds."

"But the only way a law would possibly keep you apart is if you fell in love with…" Endymion's eyes widened in surprise. "Kunzite, please don't tell me that you have fallen in love with the Princess Minako."

"If I did I would be lying to you Endymion and that is something that I have never done," he said as he stood up and paced the room. Endymion noted the nervous habit and stayed seated. "It is true. I have fallen for Minako. It was hard not to; she's so amazing and the only woman to put me in my place! Her spirit thrilled me to no end. Before we could stop it we had both fallen madly in love with each other, though we both know the penalty if we were ever to be discovered."

Endymion stood now and Kunzite stopped his pacing, waiting to hear what the prince would tell him. After a moment, Endymion spoke. "What are you going to do? Maybe you should call it off before the two of you become too attached."

Kunzite was a little disappointed at the suggestion. He was hoping Endymion would think of something that Minako and he hadn't. "We've tried that already… twice. We just are not meant to be apart. Ironically, we are also not meant to be together. Her parents have arranged a marriage for her and when she arrives home in two days the wedding preparations will begin. We have no idea what we are going to do but neither she nor I can stand the thought of being apart. The past three weeks we've been fighting and I haven't seen her." He smiled ruefully. "It was the worst three weeks in my entire life."

"Including the vase incident?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Including the vase incident." Kunzite chuckled at Endymion's low whistle. "I hope I never have to go through another DAY like that again, let alone three weeks."

"Again? Then the two of you have reconciled?" Endymion asked.

"Minako came to me yesterday and we straightened everything out. We still do not know how we are going to be together but we have realized that neither of us could ever stand being apart."

"My friend, I wish fervently that there was some way that I could help," Endymion told him honestly, picking their gear up and depositing it into a bin. Later the servants would come, take it and wash it.

"Unfortunately there is not. All I can ask of you is that you mention this to no one. If it were to ever get out…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Endymion was just as aware as Kunzite of the penalties. Earth had long fought to have the prejudice laws of Venus removed. No such thing had happened and there continued to be poor relations between Venus and Earth.

"I know," Endymion assured him. "Your secret is safe and beyond with me. I told you that it would never leave this room and so it won't. Despite all though, I wish you both the best."

"I also ask that you don't mention that you know to Minako."

"Why is that?"

"I just got her to talk to me again. She finds this out I might not get to see her before I leave, let alone talk to her," Kunzite mumbled. Endymion laughed and nodded before heading toward the door.

--

"I am sad to see all of you leave," Endymion told all the princesses in his presence. "Know that you are all welcome back at anytime and I expect to see all of you for the wedding of Serenity and I. I regret to inform you that I have other obligations that keep me from seeing you off. Have a safe trip, all of you." He bowed slightly and all the royalty dispersed. "Princess Minako, may I speak to you in confidence for a moment?"

"Of course, Prince Endymion." She followed him to a nearby alcove, set well apart from any prying ears.

"I have gotten a letter from your parents requesting that I send you home with an escort," Endymion explained and Minako was slightly surprised. The upcoming wedding must be making her parents be more cautious than usual.

"Escort your highness? Teleporting is almost instantaneous and my maids should be waiting on the other side," she told him. She did not feel that she had to inconvenience Endymion. She never needed an escort before, why now?

"I had a more… masculine escort in mind," Endymion explained. Minako blushed slightly.

"Ah yes, I see. Who is it that you plan to send?"

"Someone I'm sure you will be quite pleased with. I had need of an ambassador on Venus, as it were, so he will also be staying there for a time." Endymion had to keep from smiling. He had thought the plan up last night and hoped it would benefit the two lovers.

"I must have missed the name. Who did you say you were sending?"

"General Kunzite." Endymion answered as if it were the most obvious choice in the world. Minako nearly fell over from the shock. Did he know? If so, they were ruined. It had to be a coincidence.

"Most appropriate. I am greatly appreciative," she managed to say in what she hoped was an even voice.

"I had a suspicion that you might be. I assume that you will make him feel most welcome on Venus? Perhaps show him all the sites, including the more oft then not deserted ruins of ancient Venus?" He smiled a boyish grin and winked at her. She gaped at him.

"Endymion!" she yelled at him softly, dispensing with the formalities with her close friend. She looked around to make sure that there was no one near. "How did you ever find out? Did you happen to come upon us? If you did then who knows who else may have stumbled upon our confidence." If Endymion knew then anyone could know.

"Calm yourself, Minako. I assure you no one else knows of your secret. Kunzite told me himself. He should've known better then to try and keep anything such as this from me. I will have you know I support the two of you in the fullest."

"Now everyone is going to know about us," Minako moaned in exasperation.

"How is it you come to that conclusion?"

"Because you are bound to tell Serenity during some of your… pillow talk," Minako said carefully. It was one thing to know they were sharing a bed, another to say it. "And as much as I love Serenity, she is one princess who can simply not keep a secret."

Endymion chuckled. "You are correct about one thing. My dear Serenity, though the love of my life, cannot keep a secret. I, however, keep secrets so well it drives her to insanity. I promise it will never come out in what you refer to as pillow talk," he promised her. Minako visibly relaxed.

"Honestly, I am glad someone knows," she admitted to him. "It is a slight relief off my chest. I can talk to someone about it now when I cannot talk to Kunzite. And I am sure that you have much more insight on him than Serenity would. I may be writing you soon Endymion. I will see you at your wedding, if not sooner."

"Hopefully I will see you at yours and Kunzite's," he replied, kissing her cheek.

"It seems that is to happen only in my dreams, Endymion, only in my dreams."

--

Long chapter, but lots of story development. There was also some good Kunzite/Endymion time going on. I tend to forget secondary characters in my stories so it was good to have him in there. Till the next revision.


	5. Going Home

This is a –really- short chapter. But I'm about halfway through the revision process. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

"Kunzite, everyone else has returned home. Don't you think it's time that we head there ourselves?" Minako looked at him, hands on her hips, head cocked slightly to one side. "I mean, you've had how long to pack?" She was in his room, anxiously waiting for him to finish. Usually she was the one running late.

"Two measly hours, Minako. At least it didn't take me a week," he responded, putting some more clothes in his bag.

"Hey, I need everything I have packed," she responded.

"Right, because who could possibly live without twelve shades of gold eye shadow?" he teased her. She glared slightly at him.

"You better watch it or I'll send you back with the remaining servants and teleport without you," she warned him. He finished packing and left the rest to the castle servants. He wouldn't be teleporting with his things and anything else would be packed by the household staff.

"Alright, Princess Impatient, let's go," he said, standing near her. She smacked him before preparing to teleport. She stood there, silent with her eyes closed, concentrating. Kunzite interrupted. "Uhhh… Minako?"

"Shhh!" She closed her eyes again and was silent for a good while. "Ok, you're going to have to get close to me. I've never teleported with anyone but myself and the scouts before so I don't know how far I can extend the teleportation area." She held out her hand to beckon him closer but kept her eyes closed. He stepped forward and drew her into his arms so her body was pressed tightly against his. He lowered his mouth till it was resting against her ear.

"Is this close enough?" he whispered, nibbling on her ear. Minako couldn't talk and she had to fight to regain her concentration. She just nodded her head. Slowly a golden light started to engulf them. It got bigger until it covered them both. Kunzite leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. In that moment they disappeared, heading for her home world.

--

By the time they had arrived on Venus, Minako and Kunzite were still locked in each other's embrace. Kunzite leaned down to kiss her again but she pulled away and he looked at her a little hurt.

"Minako…"

"Kunzite, we're on my home world remember?" she reminded him. Her home was hardly the place to do this. "We have to be discrete. If anyone were to find out about us… I don't even want to think about what would happen."

Kunzite nodded in understanding. He let go of her and looked at his surroundings. "Ummm…. Minako? Did you mean to teleport us to your bedroom? That is, I'm assuming it is your bedroom." He gestured to the lavender colored bed. Minako looked around and realized that she had indeed teleported directly into her bedroom. With Kunzite. How embarrassing.

"I guess old habits die hard," she said, shrugging, hoping that she didn't let on how mortified she actually was. What was he going to think? Kunzite got a mischievous look on his face.

"So I'm assuming that no one comes in here."

Minako shook her head. "No, only the maids to make the beds and clean the room once a day. Why do you ask?"

Kunzite walked over to her door and locked it. He pulled Minako into his arms and let his lips hover just above her own.

"Just curious," he said. He pressed his mouth against hers in one of the few kisses he knew they'd have over the next few weeks. Finally he lifted his head and smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and hit him softly. "You're terrible. Even when we're in the heart of enemy territory you still can't help yourself." He gave her a rare boyish grin.

"Did you expect anything different?" he asked and kissed her again. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass without showering her with as many of them as possible.

"I guess not. Let's go. We'd better confront my parents before they discover you've been in my chambers," she said. As long as no one discovered them, there should be no talk. She started reaching for the door.

"Wait!" Kunzite almost screamed before she had a chance to unlock it. She was glad the walls were thick and there was a sitting room separating her chambers and the hall. She glanced at Kunzite, a look of question on her face. He grabbed her and kissed her once more. "Ok now we can go," he said, unlocking the door himself. She laughed as she followed him out of the room.

--

Until next time.


	6. Enemy Territory

This story always seems to get put to the side. Even when I was first writing it, it took about two years for me to finally post the last chapter. I'm determined to get this story revised however.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I simply use it to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Minako walked into the throne room, Kunzite following at a safe distance. Minako ran up to her mother capturing her in a tight hug. Her mother's policies on love may make Minako mad, but she still missed her mother. She turned to her father next, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hello, darling. We're so glad you're home." Minako's mother looked toward Kunzite. "And I see that you've brought a friend."

"Mother, Father. This is General Kunzite from Earth. He was sent as an ambassador from Earth." She gestured to him and Kunzite bowed low.

"I am here as a representative of Prince Endymion. He regrets that he could not come himself but he had other duties to attend to. Earth, though it does not have bad relations with Venus, does not have strong ones either. It is the hope of my Prince to strengthen those relations and trust in each other's nations whole heartedly."

Minako's father spoke up. "I think that is a wonderful idea, and very logical. Venus and Earth have been strangers for too long and both planets have much to offer each other. It is true that we are all part of the same alliance, but we really haven't taken the time to relate fully with our Earthen neighbors. Venus welcomes you and will do everything possible to ensure that your stay is enjoyable." His highness nodded towards Minako. "Daughter, why don't you take him on a tour of the castle and its grounds? Teach him of our history as I'm sure you already know of his. Make sure you are back by night fall, however. You are to meet your fiancé tonight."

Minako struggled to keep her face impassive. "Of course, Father. General, if you would please follow me."

"Yes, you're highness." He bowed to the King and Queen. "Your excellencies." They nodded and Kunzite followed Minako out of the room.

"Well that went better then I thought it would," Minako comment once they were a safe distance from the throne room and her parents. "So whose idea was this 'improve relations with Venus' plan?"

Kunzite chuckled softly. "Endymion's. He knows how much your father really doesn't like Earth because he doesn't believe in their loyalty. Endymion thought that this might help our situation. He wants to do everything possible to allow us to be together. He's never agreed with Venus's law of only royalty to royalty marriages."

"I'm glad you told him. It will be god to get some of the stress off our shoulders by talking to him." They walked down the long corridors but ignored their scenery for their conversation. Kunzite nodded his head.

"Yes, but I can't help but feeling that he doesn't really understand. After all he has found the love of his life."

"So have you."

"Yes, but he will not be killed when he marries her in a few month's time. Instead everyone will rejoice at the union of Earth and Moon. No one will celebrate the wedding of a second rate general and a royal Venus princess." The comment was said with just a touch of envy and spite. Laws had been hard on them both and unless one was forced into that situation, they could never truly understand it. Minako placed her hand gently on Kunzite's arm.

"Second rate? Oh, I think not. You are first, not to mention the most trusted, of Endymion's generals. Just because your station is lower then another man's does not make you any less of one. I wouldn't care if you were a pauper on the street, Kunzite, I'd marry you anyways. Your station is not what interested me in you. _You_ were what interested me in you."

Kunzite smiled down at her. "Sometimes I wonder what I have done to deserve such an incredible woman as yourself." He lifted her hand to his lips, gently kissing the back of her fingers.

"You fought with me on Earth's political matters, if memory serves me correctly," she commented offhanded. Kunzite laughed, recalling their first meeting.

"Yes, I believe that was what it was. You had such a fire to you. You still do." Kunzite looked around. "Aren't I supposed to be getting some sort of tour?" Mina realized that they were in the kitchens.

"Oh. I forgot." She looked genuinely surprised and Kunzite refrained from teasing her about it. "I was so wrapped up in talking to you that I had not noticed where we wandered off to. Well this is our kitchen. It takes the pride of being the most efficient in the alliance. If you will walk this way I will escort you to the library."

--

Minako and Kunzite spent the entire afternoon together. She showed him all the interesting points of the castle along with all the places he would need to know, including where his quarters were located. Minako stopped in front of his door. Though she had no desire to leave him, she knew that dinner would soon begin.

"This is where we part company. I am expected for dinner with my fiancé." She spat the word fiancé out. She soaked in her rage for a few moments before she felt a soft hand on her face. Blue-gray eyes looked back at her.

"Then you better go. I will see you tomorrow. I am to have a conference with your father following which you are to show me the ruins of Venus?" They were both happy for an excuse to be alone and Minako smiled when she remembered their excuse.

"You'll love them. I better go now."

Kunzite lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. "Good evening your highness."

"Good evening." She turned to leave but after a few steps turned back around to face him. "General?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her expectantly. Minako fidgeted a little.

"Well… there's this… ball in a few days time, one to celebrate the engagement of me and my fiancé. I was wondering if you would attend," she asked cautiously. She wasn't sure if she should have invited to go to the event that marked the beginning of their end but she wasn't sure she would be able to get through the night without him. Kunzite looked down at the ground.

"I… do not know, Princess. I do not know if it would be appropriate." He continued to avoid her gaze.

"Kunzite, please!" Minako begged, forgetting that someone might be listening. "I need you to be there."

"Princess!" Kunzite exclaimed back in warning. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Alright. I shall attend," he conceded. The last thing he wanted to do was watch her become engaged to someone other than himself, but seeing her in such need of him dissolved his will power, as it almost always did. Minako beamed at him.

"Thank you, General."

--

These chapters are pretty short but that makes for a fast read, at least. Hope that you're enjoying it and I should have the next chapter up soon.


	7. Secrets No More

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Minako walked into the elegant dining room of the palace. It really was quite a room to look at. It was about the length of a football field with one long maple table about half that size. Three chandeliers graced the domed roof. There were three separate domes, one for each chandelier. The floor was made of the whitest marble and was bordered with marble of the darkest black. Each dome had an original painting in it, each over 200 years old. The first was the Venus portrayal of a pre-life, the middle one of life, and the last of the after-world. The finest china, imported from all over the universe, was laid out on top of an ivory tablecloth. Crystal glasses and silver utensils added to the décor along with silk ivory colored napkins. The chair at the head of the table, her father's of course, was wood finely carved and then two smaller throne-type chairs were on either side of the table, for her and her mother. Usually those were the only chairs there, aside from nights they held parties, but tonight a fourth chair was added to the group: the chair of her fiancé.

Minako groaned. She was engaged to a man that she couldn't possibly ever love. She hated the fact that her mother and father thought it was their duty to pair her up with her future mate. She wanted to marry Kunzite, though was still completely baffled as to how they were going manage it.

Footsteps were heard behind her, interrupting Minako's musings. She turned abruptly to see her future husband walk in and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was all pomp, dressed up in the most ridiculous looking clothing, though stylistic for the times and his class. She could tell he had worn his best in an attempt to impress her parents. The idea was often that if you impress the parents you win the girl. Offer enough money and maybe marriage would enter into the discussion. She couldn't believe this is what her life had come down to.

The prince looked her up and down, surveying her she supposed. His eyes started at her hair, which was pulled back into an elaborate hairstyle of diamonds and pearls graced with just a few rose buds and bunches of baby's breath, gifts from Earth. They continued down, resting briefly on the almost off-the-shoulder baby blue dress. The neckline dipped down coming together in the front, held by a brooch. His eyes briefly flickered over her blue gloves and continued their trek down the form fitting dress until it hit her waist and flared outwards in waves of blue and white gauze. Completing the outfit were two-inch baby blue satin heals. She felt like she was a piece of meat being eyed for its quality. To him, that's exactly what she was. Marriage between royals had never been, and never would be, about love on her planet.

"Your highness." He bowed slightly.

"Prince." She inclined her head even less.

"Please, if we are to be engaged call me by my name, Malvok." He lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the back of her fingers. She tried not to cringe at the unexpected touch. There was something about him that she just didn't trust.

"Malvok, it is a pleasure to meet you." She did not indicated that he could call her Minako and quickly pulled her hand away and rubbed the back of it as if doing that would make it as if it didn't happen. She turned away from him and headed toward her seat, knowing her parents would be in soon. They were probably just outside, waiting for her daughter and fiancé to go in so they could make their entrance. They liked being the center of attention. Minako loved her parents but sometimes their vanity surprised her. She knew that this marriage was being arranged because of what Sir Malvok could offer, not because their daughter might enjoy his company.

In her musings she hadn't been paying attention to what her fiancé was doing. She went to pull out her chair and sit down when she realized there was no chair. Looking up in surprise, she saw Malvok pulling out her chair. She refrained from rolling her eyes at the forced chivalry. She wished that she could get him alone and see what he was really like. Unfortunately, time alone was not something that was not something that was common in her life. She would not know Malvok's true nature until after they were married.

She game a weak smile and sat down as he slid her chair in. She looked down at her plate, wondering how her life had come to these pretenses. She sighed and fiddled with a ring on her finger.

--Earlier--

"Kunzite, why are we in a closet?" She reached up and clicked on the light above her head. "I am supposed to be taking you back to your room. I have to get ready for this ridiculous dinner tonight."

"Shh, this was the only place I knew that no one would overhear us." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, though Minako could not see what it was. "I know that you're not looking forward to this dinner or anything related to it. I know it's tearing me up inside how close I am right now to actually loosing you. So I want you to have this." He opened her hand to reveal a gold band with beautiful engravings on it.

"Kunzite," Minako gasped. "It's beautiful."

"The inscriptions are in one of Earth's languages," Kunzite explained.

"Really? What do they say?" Minako asked, closely inspecting the ring in the dim closet light.

"'Through all, we are one.'"

Minako abruptly looked up at him. "Oh, Kunzite."

He took the ring out of her hands and slipped it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. "This is the finger that people on earth wear rings when they're to be married. I was hoping that that is where you would wear it as a reminder that, no matter what, I promise that I will marry you. I don't care what it takes. I know that it doesn't seem possible, or even probable, but I love you too much to let you go."

"Kunzite, of course I'll wear it. The only thing that would make me happier will be the day you fulfill that promise." She stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his, sealing their promise.

--Present--

She slipped the ring on and off and spun it around her finger. The people of Venus didn't have a special finger for marriage rings, or even marriage rings at all, so it would appear to everyone else as just another piece of jewelry. How she wished it was Kunzite sitting across from her right now. She glanced up again at her intended and had to stop herself from throwing her marble goblet at him. Maybe if she showed utter dislike for him her parents wouldn't force her to marry him.

She realized that wouldn't work when she recalled one of her father's many stories of him and her mother's marriage. They hated each other when they first met. If anything, it would encourage them that it was going well.

"You look beautiful, Princess."

Minako looked up surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I said that you look beautiful," Malvok repeated.

"Oh. Thank you." Her parents were announced, relieving Minako from any further forced conversation and false compliments.

"The King and Queen," came the announcement. Minako and Malvok stood as her parents entered into the room. When her parents sat, so did she and the prince.

"Minako, darling, I see that you have already met Prince Malvok. I'm glad to see you two getting a long so well. I knew that you would hit it off." Minako rolled her eyes at her mother's words. Sometimes the Queen was ignorant to what was really going on. Then again, perhaps Minako was not showing her disdain for Malvok with the intensity that she thought she was.

"Well, it's very difficult not to be immediately smitten with your daughter, your Highness. After all she has so many wonderful qualities of her mother."

Minako almost threw up and didn't manage to fully hide the incredulous look on her face. Luckily, everyone was so interested with Malvok that they didn't notice her reaction.

"Isn't he just one to flatter? I am so glad you enjoy each other's company. After all you two will be spending the rest of your lives together; it would be horrible if you couldn't stand to be around each other," her mother commented nonchalantly.

"Yes, awfully horrible." Minako rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

--

Dinner went off without a hitch, or at least no major catastrophes. There was a little incident with a flying goblet but other than that went reasonably well. Minako was just glad that it was almost over. Soon she would be able to go back to her own room, and maybe, if she was lucky, visit Kunzite on the way.

"Well, Princess? Would you care to join me?" Malvok asked and Minako was brought back to the present.

"Pardon?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk in the garden."

"Yes, darling, why don't you go? It will give you a chance to get better acquainted," her father encouraged. Minako stifled a groan. She knew that if her father approved she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea," her mother seconded. Malvok, who was already at her side, pulled her chair out and offered her his arm. She took it and followed him out of the room, smiling at her parents, giving them the façade of compliance. She could deal with the real situation later when she was alone with her parents.

The night was cool, but not cold and the moon was full. She looked at it, longing for the companionship of her long time friend Serenity. She would know what to do. Then again, Serenity didn't have this problem. She was free to marry whom she pleased.

The garden was beautiful, in full bloom. Most were blossoms from Venus, but Minako had insisted they put in a rose garden. Earth was one of her three favorite places to visit and the roses reminded her of that place and her friends there, not to mention her lover. Kunzite loved roses, a passion he had gained from his friend Endymion. Roses always reminded her of him and thus the chief reason she had the garden put in.

"I love this garden," she said, a smile playing on her lips. Malvok glanced at her. "They remind me of Earth. Have you ever been there? It's a wonderful place."

"No, I can't say that I've ever visited there, nor would I want to. Everyone on Venus knows how untrustworthy Earth inhabitants are. It's a wonder the Moon Queen ever let them into the alliance. It was a disgrace to us all. I do not think it one of her better judgments."

Minako was taken back at his harsh words. She knew that Venus and Earth didn't have the best relations but she didn't realize that there was this blind hatred.

"You do know that my best friend Princess Serenity of the Moon is marrying Prince Endymion of Earth, do you not?"

"I had heard rumors that the Moon brat was marrying an Earthling. It seems Queen Serenity is slipping in her years. Pity, I always had the greatest respect for her." The way he said it made Minako think that there were few, if any, people that Malvok had respect for. It took all the Minako had not to use her powers to deposit him on another planet.

"I would watch your words, Malvok. Insulting the Moon Queen is as if you are insulting my family and me directly. Not a wise choice." Her voice held all the weight of a royal of Venus but Malvok just laughed softly.

"You act as if you have some power."

"And you act as if you have any. I am _your_ princess, not the other way around. Don't presume that just because my parents have taken a fancy to you that you suddenly are able to control all."

"Oh, but, my dear, your parents adore me. See, while you were fritting away on Earth, I was here winning the opinions of your parents. They won't easily let me go based on what their daughter says. Did you know I was the only suitor they could find? No other man would even think about marrying you, no matter how high on the food chain you are. I will rule dearest, remember that. You are _my_ fiancé and as such will do what I say."

"Like hell I will," she spat at him. She went to slap him but he caught her hand then forced her close to him.

"Hell is correct, my spoiled brat." Malvok forced his mouth on hers while pulling her body sickeningly close. Minako struggled against him trying with all her might to pull free of him, but he was just too strong. All those extra hours of training with the scouts and she couldn't even get free of this monster.

Her struggling seemed to please him. He became even bolder, his hands roaming everywhere he could get them and usually no where appropriate. In all their time of dating, Kunzite had made no attempts to touch the places Malvok currently was.

It happened so quick she didn't even realized it had happened until it was over. One minute she was being mauled by Malvok, the next he was on the ground. Minako looked around to find her rescuer and her eyes landed on Kunzite. She could have kissed him, and would have, had it not been for Malvok.

"Are you unharmed, your highness?" Kunzite asked, his eyes on her attacker.

"Yes, thank you," she answered softly. Malvok stood, rage burning in his eyes.

"You will pay for that with your life. How dare you interfere with my fiancé and I?" Malvok threatened.

'So this is the guy,' Kunzite thought with a smirk, knowing that he was going to enjoy this. "It didn't look like she was enjoying your company. I thought it would be a good time to step in."

Malvok's response was to lunge at the Earth General. Kunzite easily side stepped him. It was obvious that Malvok had no experience in hand to hand combat just by his initial attack, where as Kunzite was very skilled. Minako knew the fight would be short. Kunzite side stepped another attack and rammed his knee into Malvok's abdomen, letting him fall to the ground.

"This would be a good time to give up. It is quite obvious you have no skill in combating," Kunzite observed but Malvok's pride wouldn't allow him to quit.

"It is you who should step down, for abuse to a prince like this is punishable by death, especially to you deplorable Earthlings!" Malvok rushed again only this time was flipped over. He stood up slowly then suddenly threw something at Kunzite. It was so unexpected that the large rock hit Kunzite hard in his shoulder.

"Kunzite!" Minako rushed in front of the injured general, protecting him from Malvok. "Stop this, Malvok! Despite what you think, _I_ will still be queen of this planet, not you, and you have no authority over me. We are not, nor ever will be, married. In the end the choice is still mine. You have disrespected my family and me, not to mention our honored guest. You will be lucky if I let you live, let alone live with all of your luxuries and titles," Minako told him and Malvok chuckled. It slowly turned into a malice laugh.

"Not if I let them in on your little secret. I'm surprised they haven't caught onto it yet."

"I have no idea of what you speak of."

"Don't you? You are in love with that contemptible piece of flesh. You, despite all your laws, have fallen in love with an Earth General, the one standing directly behind you."

"You have no proof of these accusations." Her heart was pounding, wondering if he was just guessing or if they had not been as cautious as they thought. If he told her parents, everyone was in danger.

"Where did that ring on your finger come from?" he asked her to which she had no answer. "And it was also curious how, when in danger, you dispensed with formalities and called him by his first name. Nothing a diplomatic Princess would do. What a coincidence that the good general just happened to be watching over you. It all adds up princess."

"You're delusional. You have no idea what you're talking about. I have no more feeling for the General than you. I am sorry, that's not true," she amended. "The General is a good friend of mine; you are a leech and a money digger. Now get out. If you come in even one hundred feet of this castle, I'll have you beheaded."

Malvok just chuckled. "Just wait princess. I'll get the proof that I need. Maybe I already have it." He pulled a piece of paper out of his robes. "'My dearest Minako,'" he read. "Hmm, interesting. Now let's skip past all the unimportant parts, for we all can imagine the sappy words of love inside, and see who signed this love note. Why, it is no other then our friend Kunzite."

"Where did you get that?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Women always hide things in the same places. A sweep of your room proved quite fruitful. And since you weren't here to keep me out of it…" His grin held nothing but pure evil. "Now if my memory serves me correctly, it is illegal for you to have any such relationship with this Earth scum. He'll be killed if anyone were to find out. So you either cooperate or…" He held up the letter. "Your parents will see this." Minako looked at him in horror. She was trapped.

"Okay," she conceded. She couldn't have any harm come to Kunzite, even if it meant subjecting herself to this monster.

"What was that? Speak up princess," Malvok taunted.

"I said, okay. I'll do whatever you want. Just, don't tell them."

"Minako, don't," Kunzite objected but she silenced him.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Malvok walked over to her, pressing himself against her. Kunzite clenched his fists, struggling not to once again punch the man. Malvok's lips rested just against her ear. "Enjoy your last five minutes with him because if I ever see you together again, he'll be dead." He walked away without a word. When he left, Minako sank to the ground sobbing. Kunzite rushed to her side.

"Why did you do it? Minako, why?" He took her in his arms, holding her tight. She sobbed into his chest. "You can't do this for me. I won't let you."

"You think that I can just sit there and watch you die! How could you think that I'd ever let that happen, when I knew of a way to prevent it."

"I'd rather be dead then watch you with… that thing. You can't do this. We knew this might happen and I have to face the consequences."

She just shook her head. "I can't do it. Kunzite, I've never loved anyone as I love you. You've showed me so much and opened my eyes to amazing things. If anything ever happened to you when I knew that there was something that I could do to prevent it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't let you die. Not only for your sake and my sake, but for everyone else who loves you." Tears were now streaming freely down both of their faces. Kunzite didn't answer. He just pulled her close, not knowing what else to do. How could he live without her? How could this really be their last few minutes together?

--

"Thank you for walking me back to my room," she said softly. She briefly entwined her fingers with his. She couldn't believe everything that had happened and was loathe to give up her time with him.

"As if I would pass the opportunity up." Kunzite gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "We'll get through this. I don't know how but I know that I love you too much to let that bastard win." He leaned down, placing his lips on hers. When he pulled away she just sank into his arms.

"Don't leave me, Kunzite. Don't let me go."

"Never." He kissed her again, their passion increasing. She pressed her forehead against his, gazing straight into his eyes. An understanding past anything comprehensible passed between the lovers. They didn't need words. They never would. They just knew, so deep was what they felt for each other. She opened her door, slowly backing into it, never letting their eyes separate. Kunzite swept her into his arms and carried her into their room and closed the door with his foot.

--

That one needed a lot of work but I still like it the most. It has the most conflict in it. Next chapter should be up soon.


	8. Decision Making

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I simply use the characters to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Minako woke early the next morning, naked but surprisingly warm. Why didn't she have cloths on? She never went to bed without pajamas. And what was that incredible warm heat source next to her? She rolled over, her eyes landing on the sleeping form of Kunzite. She smiled, all her memories coming back to her. She snuggled in closer to him. Kunzite unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She kissed him softly on his temple then gently nibbled on his ear. Kunzite smiled into her neck.

"If this is the kind of wake up call I get on Venus, I'll have to visit more often." He ran a finger lightly up and down her back. He placed soft kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Kunzite."

"Hmm?" He looked up from her collar bone, where he had been gently nibbling her.

"It's almost nine am."

"So? You think that I'm going to be getting out of this bed anytime soon while you're still in it? Nothing is going to make me leave." His hands travelled down the curve of her waist and over her hip.

"The maids come to clean up in an hour."

"Except maybe that." He rolled away from her, allowing her to get up. She sauntered over to her closet, sheet wrapped firmly around her.

"What's the blanket for?"

"Because I'm naked, that's why." Kunzite laughed, rich and full. She loved the way he laughed. "What, may I ask, amuses you so much?"

"Minako, darling, I've seen, not to mention touched, everything you have covered yet you still insist on doing so."

She turned and stuck her tongue at him. Kunzite got up, blanket-less, and padded towards her then swept her and her makeshift covering into his arms.

"Kunzite, put me down!" She kicked her legs in her attempts to get free, her hands still tightly holding her bed covers. His only response was to kiss her.

"Still want me to put you down?"

"Yes, right back into my bed, where you'll be joining me."

"You have no idea how tempting that is."

"Yes I do. But if we don't get dressed now you won't be able to sneak out of here in time." Her comment brought them both back to reality and their impossible situation. His face darkened considerably and she quickly tried to placate him. "Kunzite, we knew that someone was going to find out eventually."

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be so vile a person as he. Minako, I can't stay away from you. I just can't do that. I don't care what he threatens to do, I refuse."

"I had no intention of never seeing you again. We still have time to figure this out, together. I can't let a pompous jerk like him win."

Kunzite set her down on her feet. "So what are we going to do? Talk to your parents?"

"Only as a last resort. We have to catch him in his true nature, and my parents have to be watching. If they could see how power hungry he is, then my father will never make me marry him."

"How do you draw that conclusion?" Kunzite slipped in his pants and began searching for his shirt. He knew it was around here somewhere. Or at least he thought this was where Minako had thrown it last night.

"My father, despite how he acts, cares for me and my happiness. He wouldn't violate law for it but he wouldn't put me with someone I despised. He equally wouldn't put someone like Malvok in charge, if he knew Malvok's true nature. He cares for his people and someone who is as power hungry as Malvok can only cause problems. Venus is probably only his first step. I imagine he'll ally with Mars and Jupiter, possibly Saturn, then declare war on the Moon kingdom." Minako went to her closer, looking for something simple to wear.

"But Princess Rei and Princess Makoto will be leaders of their respective planets by the time he wouldn't have enough power to do that. They would never get into a battle against the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity is their best friend." He finished buttoning his gray uniform.

"And Hotaru is very meek mannered." Minako slipped on a light day dress and some ballet flats to match.

"So why ally himself with her?"

"Because Saturn is the planet of destruction, which is why Hotaru rules it. If you have someone like Malvok in charge of that power, there's no telling what he'd do with it. Hotaru hates all forms of war and will only use the planet's destructive power if there is absolutely no other option, and even then won't do it without first consulting Setsuna."

"That still brings us back to the point on how he thinks he's going to start the war when all the leaders are best friends with Serenity."

"Maybe he plans to put his friends on the thrones." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, fastening it at the base of her neck.

"That can't be it, because there are no laws about marriage on their planets. They are free to marry who they choose and if Malvok's friends are anything like him I can't see your friends falling in love anytime soon," he pointed out to her.

"That and all of us have already found our soul mates. Both Rei and Makoto are already engaged to the men that they love. So why does he think that he can get Serenity's best friends to destroy her in war?" The comment was more to herself than Kunzite but Kunzite, who was running a comb through his hair, stopped mid-stroke.

"Because they're not just Serenity's friends."

"What?"

"They're your friends too. And I don't think he's going to try and get Mars on his side."

"That would be suicide."

"He realizes though that it's not possible," he told her, putting down the comb and coming to sit next to her on the bed. "Everyone knows that of all the princesses, Princess Serenity and Princess Rei are the closest. Princess Rei would never go against Princess Serenity. But Princess Makoto and Princess Ami-chan would side with you in an instant."

"But what good would that do him?"

"I think he's going more elemental than man power."

"Of course! Thunder and Water; it would be devastating to anything it went against, including fire." She couldn't believe that she had not thought of it earlier.

"Which is Mars' main weapon."

"But I would never allow something like that," she insisted as she stood up and paced the room.

"Minako, I don't think he's planning on having you around."

"You mean kill me? He can't! He would no longer be leader, by our laws, if I died. My uncle would take over. Malvok is not descended from Venus Royalty. To keep the line pure, one, if not both, rulers must be."

"I just think he's planning on keeping you locked up. He'll keep you locked in some room, well guarded, and just give you adequate food and drink. He has the resources to strip you of you power as well. You'd still be alive, and able to make appearances, but have absolutely no power. If Malvok were to tell your friends that you wanted war, make up some horrible act that Princess Serenity committed, they'd be on your side in an instant. The outer Senshi never get involved, so it would only be the Moon, Earth and Mars to defend our universe."

"You don't think that they would be able to stop him?" she asked quietly.

"Earth has no supernatural resources, no strong magic, to protect it. The Moon Kingdom is pacifists. They would prefer not to fight and will prolong it as much as possible, while Mars will be rearing to go into battle. They'll fight and argue and be an easy target for Venus and her allies."

"Kunzite, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know but we have to figure out a way for your parents so see how dangerous he is. Can't you just tell them that you hate him?"

"And let him expose you? Not a chance."

"Minako, we don't have many options. If I have to give my live to save the universe, then so be it."

"And tell me what good a universe without you in it is?" she asked, sitting in his lap. His arms snaked around her waist.

"If there is no universe, I will not be around either. If Malvok takes over I have no chance whatsoever. At least if we tell your parents, I might only be locked up for the rest of my life. Or banished from your planet."

"And I'd never get to see you."

"So I'll only see you when you come to visit Earth."

"If they let me go."

"You can't help it that Serenity visits Earth so often and asks you to see her there."

"Kunzite, I'm not going to let you go and that's final."

"Well, we have to think of something, Minako, or we're all done for."

--

It had been the most stressful day for Minako. She had been thinking all day for a way to get her parents to see what a horrible person Malvok was, but he was the epitome of good manners around them. Every time she tried to get him to slip up, she failed miserably. She even tried getting her parents to "accidentally" walk in on a private moment, so they would see how he treated her. However, Malvok caught on and now had his guard up. He knew what she was trying to do and that made her task all the harder.

She had been thinking about what Kunzite had said. Sitting down on a bench in the rose garden, she really had time to consider it. It was the first time all day that she had been by herself.

She knew that for the good of her people that she should give him up, turn him in and save everyone, but every time she thought about it she felt ice wrap around her heart. How could he ever expect her to give up the one she loved? She'd already tried that and failed miserably, but apparently he had forgotten. She knew that the stakes were different this time, but she still couldn't do it.

She fiddled with her ring for the millionth time that morning. 'Through all, we are one.' That meant everything. She knew that she would never be able to live without him. If he died, she might as well but if he didn't then they both would likely die. Either way she was going to lose him.

She lay down on the bench, tears seeping out of her eyes. She just couldn't stop them. She was going to betray the one person she loved. What a horrible person she was that she couldn't think of anything else to do.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she sat up. She had to find Kunzite and at least warn him of what was going to happen. Of course she had to avoid Malvok in the process. She knew her parents would find out, but she wanted it on her terms. Where could she meet him without tipping off Malvok?

An idea formed in her mind. She scurried quickly to her room. Malvok was out on some diplomatic duty or another and wasn't expected back until late afternoon at the earliest. That would give her just enough time. Standing up, she ran towards the castle.

--

Kunzite came in from sparing to see a note slipped under his door. He picked it up knowing there was only one person who would slide it under the door and not place it in the mailbox that was attached to the wall beside his door.

Closing the door behind him he opened the letter. Inside was a note in Minako's elegant handwriting.

_Kunzite,_

_Meet me at the old Venus Ruins before one this afternoon._

_~Minako_

He threw he paper into the fire, watching it disappear. No use in giving Malvok more evidence then he already has. He checked his watch, recognizing that it was already eleven-thirty. If he was going to meet Minako he would have to hurry.

He walked out to the stables and had one of the stable boys prepare his ride. He nonchalantly mentioned that he wanted to see the old ruins on his visit and inquired the direction he was to take to reach them. The boy, thinking nothing of it, gave him directions before leaving to go back to his chores.

Kunzite rode quickly to where he was to meet her. What could be so important to risk a meeting like this? Had something happened? Had Malvok tried something? Kunzite didn't know and thought the worst.

He rode into the ruins and almost immediately spotted Minako. He dismounted, walking over to her.

"Are you sure it is safe here?

"Yes, only royal visitors and royalty are allowed here, so no one ever comes. We are quite alone."

"What is so urgent that you needed to speak with me?"

"I was with Malvok this afternoon."

"Wonderful." He rolled his eyes.

"I tried to expose him. Nothing that I tried worked. Every last plan failed, so I have come to the only option that we have available to us." Kunzite then noticed that Minako had yet to look at him since he had arrived. She usually at least hugged him but this time she wouldn't even raise her eyes from the ground. He had a sinking feeling he knew what was going to happen.

"You have to tell them, Minako; we have no other choice." Tears fell freely from her face. Kunzite quickly pulled her into his arms. "You can't cry. You know I can't stand to see you cry."

"You're possibly days away from your death and you expect me not to cry? You can at least give me my tears."

"Minako, I know this looks bad but everything has to work itself out." He took her left hand in his and kissed the ring on her finger. "'Through all, we are one' remember? That hasn't changed. No matter what, I am linked to you. No matter what happens, what horrors fall upon us, my love for you is eternal. If I die to save you then my life was worth more than I could ever imagine.

"Because of you, I found love. Because of you, I found feeling. Because of you I found _life_. Before I met you it was all duty, even Endymion said that I was too stiff. And then you walked into my life. The instant I saw you, I started living a little. Everything I am, everything I have become is because of you Minako. You don't realize what a gift that is."

"But because of me you're going to die. Because of me and my problems, things that you should never have had to think about are now costing you your life. How can I live with myself knowing that I killed you?! If you had never met me, none of this would have happened. I wish that we had never met…" Her last sentence was barely audible.

"I don't," he answered firmly. She looked up in surprise.

"How can you say that? You wouldn't be facing execution right now if it weren't for me. How can you say you don't want to turn back the clock and never see my face?"

"Minako, can't you understand? What is the point of life if you never fall in love? I'd rather die then live a hundred years without ever meeting you. Or loving you, or kissing you. All I ever needed was you."

She just sobbed into his shirt, shaking her head, mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over. Kunzite held her, knowing full well that it might be the last time he'll ever hold her.

How long they stood there, neither knew but they finally started to head back. The stable boy was surprised to see them return together. Along with quite a few other servants. Everyone knew there was only one reason why people went to the ruins alone. They also knew that it was forbidden for their princess to be involved with the Earthling.

Kunzite dismounted then helped the disheveled Minako off her horse. Her eyes were red and her hair a mess. Her eyes stared blindly at nothing. All the fire that everyone had always seen her with was gone. One brave servant stepped forward.

"Your Highness?"

"Get my parents," she whispered. "Tell them I want to see them immediately in the throne room."

--

When I said angst, I meant it. Only a few chapters to go. Until next time.


	9. Facing the Consequences

Second to last chapter. Hopefully it will be out in it's entirety by the end of the week (and you won't have to wait four years for the ending like the first time I posted it). Actually, funny story, when I was reading the original author notes, I said something along the lines of 'I might have to hold the last chapter hostage!' and then I unintentionally did. Rest assured that I'm not going to be holding the last chapter hostage this time around.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Malvok quickened his step in his hurry to get to the throne room. The servant who had attended him when he arrived had said he was to immediately report to the presence of their Royal Highnesses who would be already waiting in the throne room. A small smile graced Malvok's lips. They were probably going to crown him king right now. Minako's parents loved him and knew none of his real intentions. They didn't know how he planned to use their daughter to start an inter-planetary war.

As he reached the doorway, he straightened his clothing. If he was going to receive the honor of immediate ascension to the throne after his wedding to Minako, he felt that he should at least look nice. He couldn't believe that things were going as well as they were. He thought that he would have a greater resistance from Minako. Then again, Venus's laws weren't very flexible. Though Minako was the only one restricted to whom she could marry, she was very restricted. She must marry a prince, a Venusian prince, and cannot have anything to do with Earthlings, on penalty of death to the Earthling. She must be married by the age of seventeen and must take the throne at twenty-one. He knew all the nuances and had in fact he counted on them. He would rule this universe and there would be nothing that anyone else could do about it.

Deciding he had kept the King and Queen waiting long enough, he opened the door and proceeded in. He expected to be announced, but there was no servant around. In fact, there were only three people other then himself that occupied the vast throne room. He bowed deeply to the royal couple and their daughter, then rose when given the appropriate nod.

"Minako, darling, I did not expect you to be here," Malvok said smoothly.

"You would be wise not to address the princess so informally," answered her father. Malvok looked at the King in shock.

"Then how do you propose I address my fiancé your highness."

"I don't care what you call your fiancé, but you will address my daughter as 'Princess' or 'Your Highness', nothing else."

"Sir, your daughter _is_ my fiancé." Malvok's heart was racing. Something wasn't right.

"No longer. My daughter will only marry those worthy of her, and you are not. She had told us how you forced yourself on her and your quest for power."

"And you believe her?" he scoffed.

"She is our daughter; why should we have reasons not to?" the Queen questioned him.

"Because she is a betrayer of your planet," he said smoothly.

"I sincerely hope you have proof to back up your accusations." The King eyed him with anger.

"I do. I have proof that your daughter is involved with an Earthling, leading me to believe that these accusations on _me_ are just so she may continue to be involved with him." Malvok smiled, thinking that he had won this game. Now that her parents knew, they would be in an uproar and forget all about the charges brought against him.

"We already know this information. If she was doing this to conceal her relationship with the Earthling, she would not have told us, do you not think so?" The Queen raised an elegant eyebrow. The change in Malvok's face was immediate. He looked over at Minako, but she kept her head bowed. She may have beaten Malvok, but at what cost? She knew hat she had to get rid of him to protect not only her planet, but everyone she had ever known and loved. She only wished that it wasn't by these means. Minako's father stood up and addressed Malvok.

"You are to leave the premises immediately. You are never to set foot on these grounds again. I do not want to see, or even hear, of your presence. And just so you do not get any ideas, you will be stripped of your title and a warning will go out to every planet. Now, leave, or my guards will have to escort you off the castle grounds and I can assure you, it will be none too gently." The King snapped his fingers, guards already moving towards the dethroned prince. Hate raged in the eyes of Malvok. He clenched his fists to control his fury.

"You have not heard the last of me _Princess_ Minako." He turned on his heal and stalked out of the throne room. Minako watched him go, glad that she no longer had to worry about him. Unfortunately the cost of saving her world was sacrificing her love. She turned around head bowed. She knew what was going to come next and it was the one thing she had tried for so long to avoid.

"Minako, you transgression is very serious," her mother told her gently. "We have never had to deal with anything of this caliber before. You've always been such a good daughter, how could you even think of doing something like this? You knew our laws."

"It wasn't something I planned, Mother. I did not have a choice."

"Of course you did. You could have stopped it at the start and stayed away from the General. Now you have betrayed your country."

"It was better then betraying my heart!" Minako snapped in fury. She knew her parents wouldn't understand but that did not help in controlling her anger. Her mother looked shocked at the unexpected outburst from her daughter. Minako continued. "I don't understand why it is so wrong. Why am I forced to marry someone I hate? The only requirement that really matters is that you have someone of royal blood on the throne, someone who knows what they are doing. That is me. Why should I betray my heart just to appease my planet?"

"Because that is your duty!" He father screamed in his rage. "You were born to the throne of Venus, and with that title comes responsibility. Marrying a prince is one of them."

"And as a human being, I have a responsibility to find love. Why should you be given that luxury and not I?"

"Your father and I also had an arranged marriage, if you recall," her mother reminded her.

"Only because you fell in love before hand and convinced Grandmother that it would be a good match. You think I didn't know? Grandmother used to tell me all sorts of stories on how the two of you came to be married. She knew that you had taken a fancy to each other. She had planned to let you join anyways, but this way she said it appeased the people and let you two think you got away with something. You were in love and you were married, yet now that I have fallen in love I have to give him up? It hardly seems right to me."

"Your mother's and I situation is very different then yours."

"How so, Father?"

"Because I was a prince when I married your mother! Not a General of a vile planet!" he told her harshly. Minako stood quiet for a minute.

"So that's it." Her voice was barely audible. "It is your own hatred toward the planet Earth that's preventing you from letting me marry whom I wish. It doesn't matter whether your daughter is happy or not, as long as you don't lose face. I though you were bigger then that Pappie." Slight surprise showed in his face at the name.

"You haven't called me Pappie in years. You only called me it when you were really angry at me." His voice had soften at the realization.

"Don't I have every right to be now? You want me to be miserable for politics. If that's the way you're going to be about it, then I will never marry."

"Yes you will. The law says you are obligated to do so."

"No, it simply states that I have to marry a man that would make a suitable heir, and then lists the men I can marry. It says no such thing about me actually _having_ to marry and produce an heir."

"Then I'll change it."

"So you'll change it to where it accommodates you but not me?" Realization suddenly settled in her eyes. "That is it isn't it. This stupid law of marrying a prince hasn't always been around. You created, feed on the fear and hate you and the people hold for Earthlings. You thought that if I knew that I couldn't marry a man from Earth, I would never fall for one. Your planned back fired, Father. Miserably." She turned and walked out, but her father's voice stopped her at the door.

"He will still die. I cannot ignore our laws," he told her calmly. Minako didn't turn around. She refused to show them the tears in her eyes.

"Of course. Why would I think that you would ever change your ways?"

--

Princess Serenity walked into her room after a long day. She hated diplomatic meetings but it was getting to the point that it was now necessary for her to sit in on them at least. In fact, she often took over them when her mother was off planet. She just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. The last thing she expected to see was one of her best friends sitting on her bed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Minako, what's the matter," she asked, rushing over to her friend. Minako ran into Serenity's arms and began sobbing. It was a good twenty minutes before Serenity could calm her down enough to get any information out of her. "Now are you ready to tell me what's going on?"

"I fell in love."

"That's wonderful!" Serenity had been hoping for some time that Minako would find someone.

"With Kunzite."

"That is not so wonderful. Minako are you serious?" Serenity knew the laws of Minako's planet. Before now Serenity never thought that it would be a problem. Minako nodded.

"And, to stop a maniac from ruining the universe, I had to tell my parents about it. They know about everything. Well, enough anyways. Kunzite is currently sitting in a Venus prison awaiting his death in three days. Serenity, what am I going to do?"

"Well, panicking is not going to help," Serenity pointed out. "We still have three days right? We'll figure something out."

"Now you sound like Kunzite," Minako mumbled.

"Yes, but Kunzite's mother isn't the head of the Interplanetary Alliance. And therein lies the difference. He is also not engaged to the Prince of Earth."

"I would hope not or we have more problems then just his imminent death."

Serenity laughed at her friend, glad that she was at least cheering up enough to make jokes, morbid as they may be. "Yes, well, let's figure out one crisis at a time alright? Go to Kunzite and tell him that no matter what I have to do, I will figure out a way to get him out of there. In two days I'll call you with my plan how. I can't guarantee anything other then his freedom, however."

"That would be more then I ever dreamed of."

"After that, we'll figure out how you two are going to get married."

"You are quite a bit more optimistic than me. What do you have in mind to free him?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to have to tell my mother and Endymion."

"Don't waste time explaining my relationship to Endymion," Minako said as she wiped away tears with her hand.

"Why? I am going to need Earth's help."

"Oh, that I know. I only meant that he already knows," Minako explained. Serenity looked at her friend shocked and slightly hurt that she would trust the secret with Endymion but not her.

"So… you told him but not me?"

"Oh, that wasn't my doing. Endymion pried it out of Kunzite and confronted me about it right before I left. Why do you think that Kunzite was the one that was sent to Venus? I asked Endymion not to mention it to anyone because I didn't want anyone to find out about Kunzite and I. I was frightened when I found Endymion knew. However he told me that he was in complete support of us and would keep our secret."

Serenity nodded in understanding. She knew from personal experience how well her future husband could keep a secret. "You must be starving. Any teleportation by yourself is not easy, especially one from so far. Let's go to the kitchen and have the servants prepare you something." Minako got up and linked arms with her friend as they walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Serenity."

"How could I possibly do anything less, Minako?"

--

"Let me by. I wish to see the prisoner," Minako ordered.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady," the guard said with a bow. "Their Highnesses have said that you are not to see him."

"Well, unless you want to join him, I suggest that you allow me to see him," she nearly growled at the man. The guard weighed his options and quickly decided that maybe he shouldn't try the princess's patience.

"Of course, M'Lady, forgive me." He turned towards the door behind him and unlocked it. "You have a visitor." Kunzite stood up, thinking it was the King and Queen come early for his head and was surprised to see Minako.

"Leave us," she ordered.

"M'Lady I-"

"I said, leave us!" The guard nodded, before closing the door behind him and giving them their privacy.

"Minako, what are you doing here?"

"You're set to die in three days and you have the audacity to ask why I am here? No 'I'm glad to see you, Minako' with a kiss but 'why are you here?' Maybe I shouldn't have come then." She turned to walk away when two strong arms enclosed her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled in her ear. "When you didn't come for two days, I tried to reason with myself why you didn't, why you weren't at the trial either. I kept telling myself that it was because you didn't want to make it harder on us but I knew that wasn't it. I couldn't bare the thought that you had deserted me so I concocted all these outrageous stories to make myself feel better. It's made me edgy I suppose."

"Death would make anyone edgy," she whispered.

"Let's not think about it. I've thought about it enough over the days that I've been in here. Where have you been, my love?"

"Talking with Serenity. I knew that whether I was at the trial or not they would still put you to death so I decided to find a way to get you out of this mess."

"Or maybe you just needed to cry on a friend's shoulder," he said. She smiled sadly. He knew her so well.

"That too, but Serenity said she could find a way to get you out of this. I do not know how she plans to accomplish it but I _do_ know that when Serenity puts her mind to something that she gets it done."

"I can't argue with you there. I've seen her get Endymion to do things I never even dreamed of confronting him with. Like a pay raise for the other generals and I," he informed her. She laughed softly.

"I don't care if I have to break you out of here myself. I won't let you die," she told him softly.

"Minako, love, you can't do that and you know it."

"Why not? It's not like you're an actual criminal."

"Because, we can't reduce our standards just because your family does."

She sighed knowing he was right. She turned, burrowing herself into his arms. "I know. But that doesn't mean that I can't dream."

He leaned down kissing her. Her tears that she had been fighting so hard to keep in finally fell.

"Kiss me again," she demanded.

"Why?"

"Because maybe it will take my mind off the fact that this might very be the last time you do and I don't want to waste it."

He kissed her again, firmly pressing his mouth to hers, his tongue just barely flicking over her lips. "I'll kiss you whenever you like my love. For the rest of your life, all you have to do is ask."

--

A servant entered the throne room with quickened feet. It was not everyday that he was allowed to announce such a prestigious visitor, but their arrival had been so unexpected that the duty had been left to him.

"Your Highness. Queen Serenity and her Daughter, Princess Serenity, request your audience, along with the Prince of Earth, Endymion."

"Tell the Queen I will see her and the Princess but refuse the Prince. I do not wish to speak with Earth," the King answered nonchalantly.

"The Queen thought you might say that, and said that by refusing the Prince, not only would it be politically insulting, but also personally."

"Personally?"

"Prince Endymion is to be her son this spring sir. By refusing him you are refusing and insulting her family," the servant relayed. The King's brow knitted. Leave it to Serenity to come up with an excuse such as that. She knew that he would never do something that the servant now knew about. This particular servant may not understand the implications, but others did and servants frequently had loose lips.

"Of course I will admit them all. It would be my honor and pleasure to see the royal family of the Moon." He smiled at his handling of the situation. By calling them the family of the Moon, he was showing that he was not admitting the Earth Kingdom, but the Moon. It would be as if Earth had no voice.

The Queen entered briskly, controlled anger written on her face. Her daughter and Endymion flanked her sides. None looked happy. He knew that they had come about the General.

"Welcome, Queen Serenity."

"Save your welcome," she said shortly. "You know why we have come. What right have you to kill one visiting from another planet?"

"He knew our laws."

"However, he does not live on your planet therefore is not required to follow your laws," she contested.

"Anyone person who visits our planet is expected to follow our laws while here."

"He did follow them why you were here. He fell in love with the Princess Minako while on the Planet Earth. We haven't even started on the fact that he is not some commoner that committed a serious crime, but a general of Earth that committed one that shouldn't even be."

"I cannot help that," the king told her. Endymion stepped forward.

"Highness, if you kill my General, it would be wise of you to know that Earth will break all contact with Venus and declare war."

"I do not fear Earth."

"Then maybe you fear the rest of the universe," Queen Serenity warned. The King looked at Queen Serenity in question. "If you kill the General, you will be in violation of the Interplanetary Alliance. The ties to Venus will be severed and appropriate action to get a worthy person on the throne will be taken. Think about it. Is a General really worth warring against all the planets?"

"You must be joking!"

"I am not."

He was silent for a moment before he gave his answer. "Alright, I will let him go. But he is never to come to Venus again, nor is he to see my daughter on her inevitable visits to Earth. I am not stupid," Endymion covered his mocking laugh with a cough, "and know that my daughter is good friends with you Princess Serenity. I know she would not stand for being away from you or your wedding, both of which are conveniently on Earth. But I leave it to you Queen Serenity, both Serenities, to make sure she does not even see him while she is there. Is that understood?" Queen Serenity nodded her head in consent. Her daughter, however, didn't move. "Princess?"

"I will do no such thing. While I will not encourage her to see the one she loves, I will not persuade her to stay away either. It is her choice to go see him and I will not risk my friendship over it," Princess Serenity said defiantly. The King nodded. He knew that would be the best he would get from the princess.

"Understood. I will have the guards escort you to his accommodations. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

"Of course. Good day." The Queen and her party left. They had won a small victory, but wondered how much of a victory it really was.

--

Only one chapter after this. Enjoy!


	10. Beginnings and Ends

Last chapter (and look! You didn't have to wait four years.) I hope that everyone has enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

For the second time that day Kunzite's cell door opened. He though this time someone was finally coming for his head. After all, it was almost the time for his scheduled beheading and was perplex to find that they had waited this long to remove him from his cell and begin his walk down the metaphorical gangplank.

Imagine his surprise when, instead of the expected guard, his best friend Endymion, his fiancé, future mother in law and the love of Kunzite's life all walked through the door. This was certainly not the reunion that he was expecting. Perhaps they had all come to wish him a final farewell.

"You have all come to watch me die? I did not think that I ranked so high that even the Queen of the Moon herself would come to watch my final breaths."

"Shut up, Kunzite," Endymion ordered him, "we are not here to watch you die. We are here to let you live."

Kunzite gave him a questioning look. Serenity explained. "My mother gave Minako's parents more than enough reasons, political and otherwise, to release you. An interplanetary war one of them."

Kunzite's jaw dropped. "How could he still get away with that?" This time it was the others turns to be perplexed. This time, however, Minako offered the explanation.

"As in all the planets against Venus, love, not all of them against each other."

Kunzite nodded his head in understanding. The guard came in at this moment and released the bonds around Kunzite's hands and ankles. He immediately wrapped his arms around Minako.

"Maybe we should leave and give them a moment," Queen Serenity wisely suggested. "We will meet you at the teleportation pad, Kunzite?"

He nodded his consent and the party left the small cell. "You did it, Minako. You freed me."

"No, Serenity freed you. If she hadn't talked to her mother chances are you would still be held up in this cell. Or worse, already on the chopping block."

"But you were the one who told her. If you had not taken action I would still be 'On the chopping block' as you so elegantly put it." He allowed himself a little smile, but quickly let it vanish when he saw that she did not do the same. "What is it, Minako. What saddens you so?"

"Because despite that you are being allowed to live, I am still not permitted to see you. Queen Serenity has been given the audacious task of babysitting me when I am on Earth. I am not to see you when I am there and she has to make sure of that. She agreed."

"Still, that is better then nothing. We thought that I would be dead. Now we are just back to where we started: keeping our love a secret. We are experts on that, considering all the practice we've had."

"How can you take this all in such stride? If we thought that the stakes were high before, they are worse now! Queen Serenity gave her word. If we were ever discovered we would be the sole cause of an interplanetary war." She shook her head, tears once again forming in her eyes. She never knew that she had so many tears in her. She also did not know that life could be this unfair and painful. She lifted her chin and looked him straight in the eyes. She would at least give him that courtesy with the decision she had to make. After everything it still came down to this same end. How ironic. "I will not see you anymore Kunzite. I can't. When it only affected us I could love you but I can not put so many innocent lives in jeopardy. I will not be ignorant to the families I will destroy by selfishly loving you.

"Do not misunderstand me. I will always love you. Forever you will be my soul mate no matter who we end up with in the end. There is no other I could love but you. However we must look at this seriously now. You could no more put those same innocent people in the line of fire then I could. You're heart is too good, too pure. We both know that the only way to solve this is to end this chapter in our lives." She stood on her toes and kissed him with everything she had in her. All her love, hurt, passion, and devotion was poured into that one kiss.

"Goodbye, Love." She turned and left before she gave herself an opportunity to think about what she had just done. Kunzite watched her go.

"Good-bye, Minako," he said softly.

--

Minako stood, watching Serenity walking down the aisle in a beautiful and elegant white flowing dress. The train trailed what seemed like a mile behind her. It was off the shoulder with a straight neckline. A long lacey veil graced her head but was not covering her face. White roses were held tightly in her hands. They hid the a-line of the dress that then flowed to the floor, covering the heeled shoes she wore. There was no other decoration on the dress. It was a simple dress to counteract the elaborateness of the rest of the wedding.

Endymion stood in his uniform, waiting for her. Minako could tell that he saw nothing else in the room. His eyes were glued on the bride as Serenity walked gracefully down the aisle. Minako, however, could not say the same. Her eyes were constantly floating over to Endymion's groomsmen where _he_ stood. He looked just as wonderful in his ceremony uniform, more so in her eyes.

She had not seen or spoken to Kunzite in three years. She had expected to see him in six months time but Serenity and Endymion's wedding ended up getting postponed over and over till finally, three years after the initial plans, everything fell into place. Kunzite, likewise, had not made an attempt to contact her in that time. It had been the most painful three years of her life. She thought that after awhile the pain would subside, that she would be able to look for a suitable man in her life.

But it was to no avail. Even when she met a man on Venus, she could do nothing but compare him to Kunzite. In the end she just gave up. In her mind no man would compare to him. Therefore she had come to the final decision to go without marriage. It would not be fair to whomever she decided to marry. He would constantly be considered second best in her eyes. No person deserved to go through their life being viewed as not worthy.

It did not matter. Within the year she turned twenty-one and would take the throne as the first single Venusian queen. She would be so consumed by the demands from her planet she was sure not to have time to think about a husband and how alone she really was, or at least not during the days. The nights were the most painful parts of her life. She would lie awake for hours thinking on how much she wanted to be married, wanted a family. She had always wanted a little girl such as herself.

She knew now that it could not be. That saddened her to no end. She did not know what would happen to the throne. She supposed her cousin would take it when she passed. Perhaps his child would take the throne when she came of age. It didn't really matter, only that it would not be Minako's line continuing it.

The voice of Serenity's mother brought Minako back to Earth. This was Serenity's day. This was her celebration of love, not Minako's day to reminisce how she lost hers. She was genuinely happy for her friend, as she was for all her friends. They would all be married within the next year. She was happy for them but it was hard to attend all of these weddings knowing that she would never have one of her own to attend.

She once again looked at Kunzite. He was probably preparing to marry another woman by this point anyways. She did not think he had harbored his love for her. He was the type of person to move on with his life. This both relieved and saddened her. Yes she wanted him to be happy and move on with his life; however another part of her wished he hadn't given up on her. She knew that's what she had asked for but it still hurt.

Soon everyone began getting up and moving into the ballroom of the palace. It was time for the reception. Minako walked down the aisle with the rest of the bridal party. She was most scared of this. She would be forced to make small talk with everyone, including him. She was going to talk to him after all this time and she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

--

"Minako!"

Minako looked up from her spot and saw Serenity coming toward her.

"Why aren't you dancing? You love to dance."

Minako Shrugged. "I used to love to dance. I have lost such a love lately. Part of growing up I guess."

Serenity was smarter then that. She saw the pain that was still raw in Minako's eyes even after all this time. "Come walk in the garden with me, Minako. All these people are making me claustrophobic and I need some fresh air," Serenity coerced her. Minako stood up and escorted Serenity to the gardens, arm in arm. Soon the roses were their only company.

"Now, are you going to tell me what is really wrong?"

Minako just looked down at the ground, offering no answer.

"It is him isn't it Minako? You are still in love with him even after all this time."

Minako fought to hold back the tears. She didn't cry anymore. There was no point; it didn't solve anything so why waste the energy?

"I tried, Serenity. However in my eyes no man would ever be good enough for me as he was." She fiddled with the ring on her finger. After all these years the engraving was starting to wear off. She still remembered it in detail however. 'Through all we are one'. Were they still one now? She didn't think so. "When he left so did all my hopes and dreams. I always wanted a family. Did you know that Serenity? I couldn't wait to be tripping over toys and holding that precious bundle in my arms and them being underfoot and growing up into wonderful people. But now…"

"Minako, you can still have a family."

"With who? Even you had a father, even if you don't remember him. I only know one man who I could share myself with like that."

"So go to him, Minako. Go to the one you love."

"How can I? The laws have still not changed. Though you can be sure they will once I become Queen. And even if they had I am sure he has moved on by now. It has been three long years."

"How can you be so sure? Have you talked to him once in all that time?" Serenity asked gently. In fact, Serenity knew the answer. Endymion had told her that Kunzite had seen no women in the three years since he and Minako had parted and had, in many ways, returned to the emotionless, closed off person he was before he had met the Princess of Venus.

Minako shook her head. "I could not let myself. Even if we did reconcile, my laws are the same. I would not put us through all that agony again."

"Minako, you have already found a solution, you just have to realize it." Minako looked at her quizzically. Serenity shook her head. "I can not give you the answer. You have to make this decision yourself. I can not tell you what your heart tells you. You have to come to terms with things. I will only be there to support you when you do make the decision, whatever it may be. Now, we should get back because I am sure that I will be missed."

--

Minako scanned the ballroom for what seemed like the millionth time. He wasn't there anyways and what if he was? What would she do? Serenity said that she herself had already come up with a solution but she could not discover what it was. She shook her head. Yes, she still loved him but she couldn't do this, there was no way.

She looked up and gasped. A vision was coming towards her through the ballroom. It was him. After all this time he was coming straight towards her. She had a strong impulse to run, as she had been doing these past three years, but she stood her ground. She had to face him eventually so there was no reason for it not to be now.

He stopped just in front of her. Their eyes had never left each other from his first step across the room. He held out his hand in an offering.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" The words were soft coming from his mouth. She nodded slowly not trusting herself to speak. She was going to be dancing with her love once again. Her legs felt weak and she wondered if she'd be able to support herself.

They floated around the ballroom. She felt like she was on a cloud, like she was flying. She had almost forgotten this feeling of elation but he had reminded her of this amazing feeling within minutes of being with her. How did she ever give him up, give up this feeling that was coursing down to her very toes? Finally the music stopped and the couple with it. Their eyes had held each other the entire time.

"Thank you for the dance, Princess."

"Call me, Minako," she almost whispered.

"Minako…" She smiled softly at the sound of her name on his lips once again. Somewhere she registered that the music had once again started up but they paid it no attention. Nor did they care about the swarm of dancers around them. "Would you mind, Minako, if I told you something personal?"

Minako shook her head. He couldn't still, after all this time could he? Kunzite gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"What if I told you that three years has made me love you more instead of less?"

This time Minako didn't bother to stop the tears. "What if I answered that I felt the same way?"

Kunzite smiled again and ran his thumb over the ring he had given her. He was thrilled to see she still wore it. How had he gone all this time with out this amazing woman in his life?

"I would say that we have a lot of talking to do."

"Kunzite, the laws on my planet haven't changed. I still can not be with you. If only I was Queen! I would change the law in an inst-" Kunzite looked at her quizzically. "Kunzite that's it!!" Unfortunately this sentence did not clear up things as he hoped it would.

"Would you mind explaining, love? It has been quite some time since I have had to read your mind and I am out of practice." She smiled at the ease with which he used the old term of endearment.

"Venusian law says I take the throne at twenty-one years, no matter whether I am married or not, that is the legal age my parents must resign and I sit upon the throne! I will be queen within in the year and will have the power to change the law!"

Kunzite's eyes widened in understanding.

"That means…"

Minako jumped into his arms. "It means this time that this time next year, I am going to be your wife, my love."

--

Minako held her head high. She was going to tell her parents of her plans and she was nervous. She knew that they would not approve of anything that she had decided to do. They would be even more aghast at the idea of their beloved daughter marrying an Earthling but if she was to be queen she should learn now how to take on the responsibilities of one. Facing her parents was one of those unpleasant things she would have to do as a queen. Just like her mother and grandmother didn't see eye to eye on everything but Grammy had to sit back and let her mother make her own decisions and mistakes.

Minako heard her name announced to the great hall. Only her parents were inside but that was almost as nerve wracking as if the whole planet had turned out specifically to hear her confession. Taking a deep breath Minako walked into the chambers.

"Mother, Father." She kissed them both on the cheek.

"What is it that you needed to talk to us about darling? We have not had a meeting of this kind in many years," her mother asked, smiling but confused.

"I have come to discuss with you some changes that are going to be made when I become queen. You, now so close to that date, often encourage me to take part in the responsibilities of the queen and this day I take many of those responsibilities upon myself." Her parents both had very confused looks on their faces. Minako took another deep breath then continued. "I'm planning to change laws when I become queen."

Her mother laughed. "Darling, our laws have been in place for centuries. Why would you ever change a system that works? And you can not just get up and change laws; you need the approval of the council of twelve."

"Only if the law is more then 50 years old," Minako answered her mother.

"Minako, Venus does not have any laws that young. They have all been in place for centuries," her father reminded her gently.

"Not all of them. One was created when I was born," she reminded them. Understanding dawned on her mother's face.

"You are going to get rid of the law saying that you must marry a prince."

"But Minako," her father interrupted. "Why would you ever do that? What reason does it have now?"

"Father, if you had asked me that question a week ago I could not have given you an answer. But once I introduce you to my fiancé I think you'll understand." She turned towards the door and right on cue, Kunzite walked through the doors of the great hall in all his glory. She kept her eyes on him the entire time and only turned back to her parents when he was next to her.

"Mother, Father. This is Kunzite. We are to be married immediately after my coronation."

"No!!" her father bellowed. "I will not allow it! I will die before I ever let this Earth SCUM onto _my_ throne!"

"He is not scum! I love him! I love him more then ever. I tried to stop it. I haven't talked to him or seen him or even written to him in three long years! I followed your wishes to the letter but I am still miserable. I am constantly comparing men to him because he is the perfect one for me! I continued to try and convince myself that it was over. For three horrible years I lied to myself. But the second I saw him at Serenity's wedding I could no longer deny my heart. He is the only one for me, Father. Even after three years I still love him as much, if not more, then the last time I saw him. You can't stifle true love. Don't you remember what it's like anymore? Even you and mommy were in love once. Have you so soon forgotten how that feels?"

Her father's face went red and all in the room could tell that he was about to explode in fury but her mother's gentle hand stopped him. She looked straight into her daughter's eyes.

"I do remember. I remember wanting to spend every minute with your father despite the risks of us being together. I could barely be away from him for a day, I could not imagine being away from him, never even seeing him for three years." She looked to her husband, a look of apology on her face then turned back to Minako. "I had hoped that after all this time your love for him would have vanquished. However you said it yourself, true love can not be forgotten. You have made it plainly clear that you love him with all your heart. It is time to put aside our prejudices." She turned to her husband.

"We, as parents, must realize when we are in the wrong. We punish those around us for showing prejudice but do not punish ourselves for doing the same. We did not even take the time to know this man, who is so clearly in love with our daughter. And instead of thinking what was best for our daughter, we thought about what was best for ourselves. As parents we do not have that right. Maybe this is our opportunity to put aside the prejudice of our people. Maybe this is the first step." She took a step towards Kunzite and laid her hands on his shoulders. She then leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. "Welcome to the family, Kunzite. It is an honor to meet the man who has stolen my daughter's heart."

--

Minako looked in the mirror for the millionth time that day. She smoothed down her dress and fluffed her veil a bit. It was finally happening. After all these years of pain and hardship she was finally getting her one wish. She was going to marry the man she had loved since the day she met him. Serenity appeared at her side along with three other girls. She was so glad that they were all here to share her joy.

"You look beautiful, Minako. The most beautiful bride of us all," Serenity said, hugging her friend. In a way it was true. Minako had gone through more hardship then any of them could ever imagine to be with the one she loved. She had defied all odds and all laws to be with him. The rest of them were not sure they would have had that kind of strength. It was a fire that was distinctly Minako and somehow, that hardship, made her more beautiful then any of them could imagine.

Minako took a deep breath and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. The dress was long and flowing. It trailed out in long elegance behind her. The dress was strapless and tight around her waist, flaring into a beautiful gown. Long white gauntlets graced her arms, accenting her long, manicured fingers. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back past her waist. Her veil was long and lace. Like Serenity she had opted not to have it cover her face.

A soft knock on the door brought all of the girls out of their thoughts. She turned and saw her father walk in. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. In all these long wonderful months of planning, he had been her only rain cloud. Minako knew that at first it would be hard for him to accept the fact that she was marrying, not only a man who wasn't a prince, but also one who was an earthling. However, she had hoped that once everything got underway he would accept that she and Kunzite were to be together. No such thing had happened. In fact, he had tried to do everything in his power to stop it. He had even tried to go to the Council of Twelve and have her dethroned, saying that she should not be taking it at twenty-one. He was sorely overruled. The Twelve saw this as a unique opportunity. Earth was inevitably going to be a closer part of the alliance, especially now that the royal house of the Moon and the Earth had combined Earth was going to have a significantly larger voice. What better way to reconcile the differences that Earth and Venus had then by making their future king an Earthling?

Her father had been furious the whole time and did everything he could to sabotage it. The past few months had distanced herself and her father so much that she felt she barely knew the man who had raised her. It had gotten so bad he had almost not agreed to walk her down the aisle. It saddened her to know that the beginning of one relationship meant the end of another.

"May I have a minute alone with my daughter?" Four quick good-byes were made along with four hasty exits. Minako turned toward her father expecting the worst.

"Yes?"

Her father took a deep breath then looked at her. "It is not easy for a parent to admit when they've made a mistake especially when the mistake made involves their children but I did just that. I cared more for appearances and old prejudices than the happiness of my own daughter. I should never have done that. The day that I found out who you loved I should have given you my full support. But I didn't and instead I hurt you more then I ever intended to.

"Even then I did not give up. I thought that my plan of separating you had worked and didn't like the fact that it didn't. So I decided that instead of making the wedding plans some of the most memorable times of your life, I was going to make it miserable. I thought that if the plans went bad then you would call the whole thing off.

"But I should know you better then that shouldn't I? You're an incredibly strong girl, Minako, and my stubbornness just made you all the more determined. It was wrong of me not to help you with your wedding. In the end it was myself that I hurt the most. Instead of sharing theses memories with you I don't have any. I know I have done much to hurt and hinder you. For that I am eternally sorry. I only hope that you have it in your heart to forgive a stubborn old man."

Tears welled in Minako's eyes as she wrapped her father in an embrace. "Nothing would make me happier, Father," she whispered into his ear. He smiled, wrapping her in a hug of his own. When they separated he looked at her lovingly.

"You have grown into a beautiful, amazing woman, Minako. You will make a wonderful Queen. Now I think it is about time to walk you down that aisle. Who knew we'd be getting a new queen and king in the same day?"

--

Minako walked slowly down the aisle on her father's arm. Her father's supportive arm. She couldn't believe the turn around. She was so glad that things had worked out. Her eyes fell on her mother who had handled her father all these months. If it hadn't been for her, Minako might not be here. Her friends were all up near the podium. They had been pillars of strength all her life as she was sure they would continue to be. Lastly her eyes landed on Kunzite the man she loved but never thought she'd be with. Even now she couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

They reached the alter and her father leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, sweetie."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss in return. "And I you."

Her father handed her off and she joined hands with Kunzite: wonderful, supportive, love of her life, Kunzite.

"Dearly Beloved…"

--Fin.

I forgot how MUSHY that was. I still like it anyways though. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story!


End file.
